Eternidad Daiyōkai
by La Chica De La Cabellera Negra
Summary: Prometió volver la noche de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, para entonces, él tendría la eternidad de Rin en sus manos, y así...ella sería su Emperatriz. Gobernando junto a él, para formar el Imperio más poderoso...Solo falta que el destino esté de acuerdo.
1. Sentimientos de un Daiyōkai

**Disclaimer:**_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y nada más, este Fic está escrito sin fines de Lucro, yo solo escribo esta historia de amor entre Lord Sesshomaru y Rin._

_**Eternidad**_

CAPITULO I

_**"**__**Sentimientos de un yōkai":**_

_-"¿Por qué protegerlos?, ¿Por qué extrañarlos?... ¿Por qué amarlos?-_

_"Lord Sesshomaru"_

-Rin

Ese día, el viento soplaba más que lo normal, llevándose a su paso cualquier frágil objeto. La pequeña niña estaba sentada al borde del lago, con los pies dentro de este. El demonio sapo estaba "pescando", si meter las manos en el agua a ver qué atrapaba se le consideraba como tal.

El llamado del yōkai la saco de sus infantiles pensamientos, para ponerse de pie y acomodarse el kimono que tanto trabajo le costó recogerse. Su amo había vuelto, después de tres días de haberse marchado, había vuelto por ella. Como todas las veces que se iba…siempre regresaba.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ha regresado.

El demonio de largos cabellos platinados fijo su mirada ámbar en ella. Siempre tan frío, firme y distante. Rin sabía que bajo aquella máscara de dureza, existía un corazón de sentimientos puros, que solo necesitaba a alguien que lo desenvolviera, y devolviera al yōkai una sonrisa.

Jaken llegó tan rápido como pudo al escuchar la bienvenida de Rin, su Amo Bonito había vuelto, y con él Ah-Un, que por primera vez, había acompañado al Lord más poderoso de las tierras del Oeste en sus rondas a solas. Dejando sin protección a Rin y al pequeño sapo. Pero Lord Sesshomaru sabía que nada iba a pasarles, se encontraban en un bosque cerca de la aldea donde habitaba su molesto hermano Inuyasha, y el bosque había sido limpiado por él.

Al menos de demonios claro.

Rin le dedicó una de sus más tiernas sonrisas a su Amo y protector. Ya la había salvado en incontables ocasiones, y había vivido ya dos años con él. Desde que tenía 8 hasta que cumplió los 10- hace 11 meses exactamente- y con esto esperaba que fueran muchos más los años que lo acompañaría.

Aún recordaba aquella pelea que presenció, de Sesshomaru contra aquellos monjes que intentaron alejarla de él. Su Amo había ido a buscarla, y rescatándola le pregunto qué era lo que ella quería. Aún lo tenía muy presente.

_Aquella noche Jaken y yo estábamos solos, habíamos cenado y nos habíamos acostado en el tronco de un árbol para dormir, ambos estábamos cansados y el Amo Sesshomaru aparecería en breve para irnos en busca de Naraku. Caímos dormidos, paso el rato hasta que una melodía me despertó. No era dueña de mis movimientos no podía decidir por mí misma, lo único que me interesaba era ir hacía donde provenía la melodía. Y fue cuando llegue frente al demonio._

_Me llevo a una cueva, junto a otros niños que se encontraban llorando ahí. Tenían miedo, miedo de un simple demonio que yo sabía el Lord Sesshomaru vencería cuando viniera a salvarme. Comenzaron a cuestionarme acerca de mi falta de miedo, yo solo podía decir que me daban más miedo los propios humanos que los demonios. El amo Sesshomaru no era malo, yo lo tenía muy presente, se podía decir que yo era una muestra de la bondad del yōkai más poderoso de las Tierras del Oeste._

_Fue entonces cuando llegaron aquellos monjes que nos salvaron la vida, todos los niños se apresuraron a salir corriendo y a abrazar al "salvador", yo me quede sentada en donde estaba._

_Él vendría por mí._

_Pero aquel anciano se acercó y me tomó en brazos decidido a llevarme a una aldea de humanos. Yo no podía aceptar aquello, no podía traicionar a mi Amo…mejor dicho, no quería._

_-¡Suélteme!, Lord Sesshomaru vendrá por mi- el anciano se paró en seco y me pregunto con voz firme._

_-¿Lord Sesshomaru dices?- y con esto, enojado argumento.- Te irás a la aldea con los humanos, donde perteneces.- y continuó caminando. _

_Comencé a patalear tratando de zafarme de aquel monje calvo que me estaba raptando, y segura de que él estaba escuchándome grite._

_-¡Yo no quiero ir a ninguna aldea con ustedes!, ¡Lord Sesshomaru!- y entonces el anciano lanzo un arma que atravesó el bosque, y de entre la niebla apareció mi Amo, la felicidad que me invadió no puedo describirla, siempre es la misma y conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelve mayor. El siguió caminando dispuesto a recuperarme, y entonces los monjes comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor hasta quedar posicionados en un círculo, donde lanzaron hechizos que apenas lograron mover el flequillo del Lord Sesshomaru. Y cuando el grupo de monjes vio aquello se dispuso a contraatacar, aún cuando mi protector no les había hecho nada. Siempre comportándose mientras yo estaba en el camino. Sabía que él era incapaz de dañar a humanos mientras yo estaba presente, tal vez lo hacía por mi pasado o por simple prudencia, no lo sabía, ciertamente siempre se había comportado muy frío con aquellos pensamientos, y acostumbrada a solo compartir detalles con él, no cuestionaba nada de sus acciones. _

_Se formaron en un círculo de nuevo y esta vez el monje que me cargaba también intervino. Destellos se amoldaron a la silueta del Amo Sesshomaru._

_-Lord Sesshomaru, ¡cuidado!- y entonces él tomo su espada._

_Fue la segunda vez que vi esos ojos rojos brillar, nunca me había permitido verlo en su forma original y a pesar de que Jaken me había contado como era verdaderamente el Amo Sesshomaru yo estaba segura que era igualmente hermoso, y secretamente deseaba acariciar a ese perrito blanco y grande que con tanto respeto y emoción me describía Jaken. Y ahora, ¿iba a ser capaz de presenciar una transformación?_

_El bastón que llevaba el monje se rompió al igual que el rosario que estaba en su mano._

_-Es tan poderoso como imaginé.- mencionó mientras se cubría la cara y caíamos al suelo pues el Amo Sesshomaru estaba intacto de pie, sin ningún rasguño y en su forma cotidiana. Y entonces me acerqué al demonio y lo mire a los ojos, el con su típica mirada fría me sostuvo la mía._

_Le sonreí y entonces mi nombre salió de sus labios con aquella voz que se aterciopelaba cuando se dirigía a mí, ese tono que siempre usaba conmigo._

_-Rin_

_-¿Si?_

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras._

_Sabía a qué se refería, pero esa noche Jaken me había contado los planes para el futuro, panes de los cuales yo quería formar parte y estaba segura de que lo sería. No quería vivir con humanos, me sentía muy bien junto a mi Amo, y le debía todo._

_Me dispuse a seguirlo y entonces el monje tomó mi mano, me repitió que no debía acompañarlo y que fuera a la aldea, yo me solté y le despedí con la mano y una sonrisa sincera. _

_Esa noche corrí al lado del Amo Sesshomaru, y desapareciendo de la vista de todos le jugué una carrera, la cual perdí por cansancio y el solo atinó a tomarme entre sus brazos y llevarme toda la noche cargando hasta ir a por Jaken, el que no tardamos mucho en encontrar._

_Fue entonces cuando nos encaminamos para buscar a Naraku y destruirlo._

Las memorias de Rin volvían con más frecuencia, su madre cuando aún vivía siempre le repetía lo mismo.

"_Tus recuerdos, son lo más valioso de tu alma, trata de atesorar lo más importante, y siempre recuerda una y otra vez"._

No podía negar que la extrañaba, pero la compañía del Abuelo Jaken y la del Amo Sesshomaru eran suficientes para ella. Siempre lograban traerle bonitos recuerdos, que estaba segura alimentarían su alma por lo que restaba de su vida.

-Vámonos.

Ella rió y comenzó a caminar junto a él, como siempre haría.

-Amo Bonito, ¡Espérenme!- y con esto jaló a Ah-Un y trato de seguir el ritmo de sus acompañantes, el día estaba soleado a pesar de que era pasado del medio día. Y entonces la pregunta se formulo en la cabeza de Rin, lo cual el yōkai trataba de evitar.

-Amo, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Te quedaras en la Aldea de Inuyasha hasta que cumplas 17 y tengas la edad suficiente para estar conmigo en el imperio del Oeste.

El pequeño sapo, había parado de caminar, al igual que Rin, la cual miro la cascada platinada que se movía al compás de los pasos del Amo. ¿Imperio del Oeste?, y el recuerdo de Jaken diciéndole lo del magnífico imperio que Sesshomaru levantaría la hizo sonreír, entonces…¿El quería que ella formara parte de su imperio?. Pero siete años de espera era mucho, y si él pensaba que era débil ella le demostraría a cada paso que no, jamás sería una carga para él y este no era el día.

-No quiero

Jaken habló por primera vez- Rin, será mejor que no contradigas la…-pero no pudo continuar porque los sollozos de Rin lo interrumpieron.

-Lord Sesshomaru, son 7 años…es mucho tiempo lejos de ustedes. ¡No quiero ir!, Una vez se me dijo que podía elegir lo que yo quisiera, ¿y ahora no se me pregunta que es lo que quiero? Tengo 10 años, puedo saber lo que me conviene o no.

El yōkai escuchaba atento a lo que la humana decía, ciertamente el siempre le había dado libertades, pero ahora lo conveniente era que ella estuviera en la aldea de la anciana Kaede durante los 7 años que tardaría su imperio en construirse, y si Rin lo deseaba a esa edad podía ser parte del imperio junto a él. Pero los sollozos de la más crecida Rin lo estaban destruyendo, sabía que se había ablandado demasiado con Rin, pero ciertamente era por su bien. Dentro de 7 años ella estaría solo 2 debajo de la edad que aparentaba la forma cotidiana del yōkai lo que beneficiaba tremendamente sus planes.

Con 200 años de experiencia él sabía perfectamente lo que era conveniente y lo que no. A tal grado de estar seguro de que la pequeña humana tomaría la decisión correcta cuando llegara su tiempo.

-No lo voy a discutir Rin, te visitaré pero solo hasta que cumplas los 17 podré llevarte conmigo si así lo deseas.

El pequeño sapo llego a la altura de Rin y con una mano en su cadera -que era lo único que quedaba a su alcance pues Rin se había desarrollado considerablemente- le susurró.

-No creo que sea conveniente contradecir al Amo Bonito Rin, vendremos a visitarte, tenlo por seguro, el solo quiere que conozcas y tomes la decisión correcta.

Y con esto volvió al lado del gran demonio de dos cabezas, Rin solo siguió caminando con el alma hecha pedazos, sentía que se iba a alejar de su familia, de sus acompañantes que sabía que siempre estarían con ella. Así prometieran visitarla se sentiría sola. Pero el pequeño sapo tenía razón. No era correcto contradecir al Lord Sesshomaru, y menos cuando el solo buscaba el bienestar de ella.

-Está bien Amo Sesshomaru.

Y con esto emprendieron un viaje que duro medio día que transcurrió en silencio, y al caer la noche Inuyasha los estaba esperando en la entrada de la aldea.

-Sabía que ese hedor solo podía venir de ti Sesshomaru, ¿Es que acaso vienes a visitarme?

-No, vengo a ver a la anciana Kaede, Rin se quedará aquí durante un tiempo.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, el mitad bestia mitad humano solo entreabrió sus ojos iguales a los de su hermano y miro a la pequeña. Y después de nuevo a su hermano. Era increíble escuchar algo así, viniendo de Sesshomaru que había querido y demostrado que Rin permaneciera con él siempre.

-Ya veo

Y con esto se dispuso a marcharse y darle la espalda a Sesshomaru, pero la voz fría del yōkai se escucho como un eco en la oscura noche.

-¿Donde está la humana de la que estas enamorado?, ¿Ha podido regresar?

Inuyasha paró en seco y bajo la cabeza, señal de tristeza. Desde que había terminado el enfrentamiento Kagome había regresado a su época. Y la situación pintaba que no iba a regresar en mucho tiempo, después de la derrota de Naraku el pozo había desaparecido, y con ello Kagome, todos los presentes en la lucha lo habían presenciado y hasta ahora, después de unos meses, ella no había podido volver ni con la ayuda de Inuyasha. Este trataba de evitar el tema y solo había dicho que otras personas la necesitaban, y desde entonces el pozo se había sellado.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde entonces. Y su medio hermano se veía igual de triste que después de esos tres días en los que volvió del interior de la perla.

-No, la anciana Kaede te espera.

Y con esto se fue corriendo hasta el lago, donde se quedaba todas las noches a observar en soledad.

-Siempre es así, cada tres días va al pozo y espera el regreso de Kagome.

La voz de Shippo alejó al yōkai de pensamientos absurdos que comenzaban a invadir su cabeza respecto a los sentimientos de su medio hermano. El pequeño demonio se acercó a Rin y le sonrió. Tomando su manita que envolvía perfectamente la de él.

-Hola Rin, Sesshomaru y Jaken, sean bienvenidos, vengan por aquí.

Y con esto los tres mencionados avanzaron detrás del zorrito, Rin miraba su mano – que se encontraba tomada entre la de Shippo- después de todo no estaría sola, estaba segura que cerca estaría también Kohaku que le haría buena compañía.

El yōkai observaba la escena callado, viendo que la actitud de Rin había cambiado, atribuía tales cambios a su pre-adolescencia, pero eso no era todo, no iba a negar que la extrañaría. Pero no alentaría más sus planes de construcción. Estaba pensando poder terminar antes para llevársela lo más pronto, pero la edad de 17 años era perfecta.

Cumpliría su promesa de venir a visitarla, pero no quería que se acostumbrara a la vida que llevaban, necesitaba aprender muchas cosas, aparte de valerse por sí misma, y convivir con los de su especie. Era increíble como esa pequeña humana había aflojado su carácter en los últimos dos años, se sentía completamente diferente y podía decir que extraños sentimientos se estaban apoderando de él. Por eso era mejor alejarse de Rin por un tiempo.

Por unos largos 7 años.

Que siendo un demonio que había vivido ya 200 años, 7 no eran nada.

Pero para Rin, 7 era una eternidad y por eso debía encontrar algo que a la edad de 17 años la dejara así por siempre, su deber era fundar ese Imperio y llevarla con él para cumplir su plan, pero debía hacerla una mujer demonio, y solo podía lograrlo con la Flor de Honoka. Había investigado acerca de esta poderosa flor en su salida de tres días con Ah-Un que fue capaz de llevarlo más aprisa muy lejos de la aldea.

Fue así donde encontró a Honoka, La extraña mujer demonio que tiene aquella flor en ella. Y que muchos humanos por poder se la arrebatan, siendo ella tan débil no puede defenderse y le es robada la flor. La cuál solo se cosecha cada 6 años. Y dentro de 6 Años, esa flor estaba destinada para Sesshomaru, por eso había ido a buscar a Honoka, para esconderla y protegerla y así poder tener en su poder el elixir para Rin. No iba a permitir que Rin creciera y se alejara de su vida. Ella tenía que permanecer junto a él. Ella era su protegida, y la había devuelto a la vida ya dos veces, no iba a perderla una tercera. Ella tenía que formar parte de su larga vida…para siempre.

Pero Rin tenía que entender y disfrutar como humana los siguientes 7 años, y así poder tomar la decisión correcta. La noche que cumpliera sus 17 años él personalmente iría y se lo preguntaría. Explicándole que la Flor tiene la facilidad de conceder la transformación de humana a Demonio. Escogiendo cualquier criatura para su forma original.

Era extraño, y eso siempre se lo pregunto el Demonio Blanco.

¿Cómo Kami pudo crear una mujer demonio así? ¿No era muy peligroso para los ambiciosos de los asquerosos humanos?, ahora su deber era que esa frágil demonio no perdiera la valiosa flor.

-Anciana Kaede

El yōkai se adentró en la cabaña dejando fuera a Rin y a Jaken con Shippo.

-Sesshomaru, es un gusto tenerte por aquí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Rin se quedara aquí durante 7 años hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para formar parte de mi Imperio. Yo me ocuparé de todos sus gastos.

Y fue así que la anciana Kaede dejo caer el tazón de sopa que tenía entre sus manos. Atónita por la reciente noticia, se agacho para recoger el tazón mientras unos ojos ámbar se fijaban en ella. _"¿Cómo puede haber humanos tan inútiles? ¿Porqué creen que no estoy haciendo lo correcto?"_

_-_Es una decisión muy buena, Rin tiene que convivir con los suyos después de todo, y no te preocupes Sesshomaru, ella estará bien el tiempo que necesite quedarse, estoy segura que vendrás a visitarle a menudo y ella te recibirá con gusto, Kohaku está aquí, así que no estará sola. Y respecto a los gastos, no hace falta, me encargaré de ella.

El yōkai fijo un momento más su mirada en la anciana, y después bajó su mirada escondiendo el brillo ambarino debajo de su flequillo platino. Cerro sus ojos y suspiró, para después mirar hacia el frente y ponerse de pie.

-Bien, entonces me marcho, regresare a visitarla en cuanto pueda.

-Hasta pronto, Sesshomaru.

Y fue así como el Amo salió caminando tranquilamente, haciendo que Ah-Un caminará detrás de él, arrastrando a un Jaken medio dormido que sostenía en su regazo la cabeza de Rin y en el regazo de esta yacía Shippo. Pero el movimiento brusco del dragón los despertó a los tres.

-Es hora de irnos Jaken, Rin se quedará con la anciana Kaede, estará bien.

-Está bien Amo Bonito, iré en un segundo.

El pequeño sapo se dispuso a despedirse de Rin, la cual estaba frente a él con los ojos llorosos mirando el suelo.

-Rin que tengas una excele…

-Vámonos Jaken, ¿o acaso estas desobedeciendo?

Jaken y Rin miraron a su Amo, ¿es que acaso no se iba a despedir de ella?

El pequeño sapo solo miró apenado a la humana y corrió en dirección a su Amo el cuál seguía avanzando sin mirar atrás, sabía que si veía a Rin llorar le costaría dejarla ahí. Pero no se espero que Shippo se pusiera a gritar como loco cuando sintió como alguien se abrazaba de su pierna.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron sin mesura.

-Lo voy a extrañar mucho Amo, regrese pronto.- y con esto se soltó. Él decidió mirar de reojo y se dio cuenta que la pequeña iba corriendo hacía la anciana que la esperaba en la puerta junto con Shippo con cara de asombrados, pero Rin no había mirado atrás. Y él la imitó, sabía que a la humana le dolía pero no iba a retractarse. Siguió su camino junto con Jaken y a las afueras de la Aldea se encontraron en el río a Inuyasha.

-Sabía que solo estabas con ella para entretenerte un rato. ¿Acaso estabas jugando a ser como mi padre?

-No metas a mi padre en esto Inuyasha y tal vez, puedas concentrarte en hacer volver a la humana, solo tal vez así no estarás tan imbécil.- Sin siquiera mirarlo Sesshomaru pasó junto a él y siguió su camino a la cueva de Honoka, donde sabía que se quedaría durante un buen tiempo.

Ya ahí, Jaken acomodó al dragón y tomo su lugar junto a su Amo.

-Se ha enamorado usted también de Rin, ¿No es así amo?

El yōkai que aparentaba estar dormido mientras se encontraba recargado en una roca plana abrió sus ojos demostrando su enojo y con su puño cerrado golpeó al sapo en la cabeza dejándole una protuberancia demasiado notoria. Pero Jaken se había dado cuenta de todo. Sesshomaru no ofendió a Inuyasha cuando este menciono el enamoramiento con su propia madre, poniendo así a prueba a su Amo para ver si se había enamorado de la pequeña Rin. Pero Jaken conocía a su Amo y por eso tuvo el valor de preguntárselo.

-Puede pegarme todo lo que deseé, pero realmente no me diga que se quiere convertir usted en demonio con la flor que estamos protegiendo, porque no tiene sentido alguno y lo sabe.

El demonio Blanco solo bajó la cabeza y gruño con fiereza.

-Rin se convertirá en la Emperatriz del las Tierras del Oeste, y no te atrevas a cuestionarme más, esta información es suficiente.- Y con esto se levantó y salió de la cueva. Siempre escapando, Jaken lo conocía de sobra, lo había visto crecer y lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo, y eso no era todo, él sabía que aquella demonio que seguía a Naraku había llamado la atención de su Amo, pero jamás lo había visto tan interesado en volver a Rin una demonio, y fue cuando comprendió, que para él Rin significaba más que una simple humana. Y que convertirla en la Emperatriz de las Tierras del Oeste, era demasiado y cayó en la cuenta…

_El Amo Sesshomaru se había enamorado de Rin._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, me conocen por Morocha, y es un gusto traerles ésta historia. Ha sido un momento de inspiración cuando me he visto la serie de Inuyasha por quinta vez. Trato de adaptarla a los momentos que estoy describiendo, como lo es los tres años que Kagome pasa fuera de la aldea en Inuyasha :Kanketsu-Hen. Si voy un poco lento con la actualización es porque ando ocupada en mis estudios, o porque ando viendo la serie de nuevo. Es algo que no me cansa y me ayuda a observar mejor a los personajes para una mejor lectura de ustedes. Espero su comprensión y su fé en esta historia, la hago con mucho cariño y espero que la gocen como yo lo hago al escribirla.<strong>

** Un beso a todas,**

**La morocha. **_  
><em>


	2. Ser una Mujer

**Disclaimer:**_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y nada más, yo solo me encargo de escribir Lolicon, ¡jajaja no es cierto!, yo solo escribo esta historia de amor entre Lord Sesshomaru y Rin._

_**Capítulo dedicado a:**_**Riza-Paola.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eternidad Dai<strong>__**y**__**ō**__**kai**_

CAPITULO II

_**Ser una mujer:**_

_"Playtime's over" / "Basta de Juegos"_

_-"Lord Sesshomaru"_

Sí, por ahora bastaba de juegos. El día de ayer había sido un día demasiado cansado y extraño para ella. Había dormido por primera vez acompañada de una mujer, y más extraño aún, en un futón comodísimo que le había causado un fuerte dolor en la columna. ¿Qué ironía no?, Se sentía sucia porque no se había lavado durante dos días, no por antihigiénica, si no todo lo contrario. No había podido con las prisas de su Amo.

…_Su Amo._

Seguro que se encontraba ya preparando el palacio para cuando ella llegará, no encontraba el sentido de eso pues aún faltaban 7 años, bueno para ser más exactos… 2554 días para regresar oficialmente a la vida del Lord Sesshomaru. Solo tenía que ir haciendo las cuentas mentales y así sería menos la espera. ¡Eso era!, tenía que madurar, ya tenía 10 años y debía dejar a la "mocosa" que llevaba dentro por una Rin adolescente.

Aquella mañana los cantos de las aves la despertaron de muy buen humor, pero con un terrible dolor en la espalda por lo que decidió irse a dar una ducha al río antes de que todos despertaran, tal como lo hacía cuando viajaba con sus dos yōkai, siempre levantándose antes para no ser vista. Era una niña, pero tenía dignidad.

Había cogido uno de los kimonos que Lord Sesshomaru le había dejado con la anciana Kaede y con esto, aún cuando el sol no se había alzado se acerco al río. Ese llevaba una corriente tranquila y con esto, se desnudo y se metió de poco en poco a la fría corriente. ¡Estaba deliciosa!, esto era vida después de dos días, aún se preguntaba cómo se duchaban la señorita Kagome y Sango con todos esos varones a su alrededor.

Se lavó su largo cabello negro y se lo desenredó con los dedos, estaba absorta en su actividad que no notó que una pequeña gata demonio se le acercaba con cuidado de no ser vista, haciendo una "travesura". Se escabulló en el agua y le mordió el brazo en señal de juego, Rin se sorprendió y se paralizo para luego gritar. Recordó súbitamente a Jaken tratando de ser devorado por unas pirañas y pensó que ella tendría el mismo destino. Pero solo era Kirara, y cuando logró descubrirlo se tapó la boca para no generar más ruido, pero al parecer no había despertado a nadie.

Al menos eso creía ella, sin saber que era observada desde la parte de atrás de un árbol cercano al río.

Rin no paro de emitir carcajadas debido a los juegos de la pequeña yōkai que salpicaba su cuerpo al intentar cazar un pez. Cuando por fin terminó el ardua tarea de cepillar su largo cabello con los dedos –cabe recalcar que se tardo su buen tiempo, pues le llegaba por debajo de la cintura-, se fijó en que nadie estuviera cerca para salir inmediatamente por su toalla y su Kimono que había dejado en una roca cerca de la orilla. Seguida por Kirara -quien se había convertido para brindarle protección a la humana-, comenzó a vestirse y a secarse el pelo. Estaba feliz, al menos no estaba sola, la dulce y silenciosa compañía de Kirara la hacía sentirse como si estuviera con Ah-Un, y comenzaba a ser agradable.

-Dime Kirara, ¿Qué tal te la pasas tu?- un dulce ronroneo y un suave movimiento de colas le hizo interpretar que todo iba de maravilla, lo que animó a la pequeña a seguir secando su pelo mientras cantaba una suave canción.

_Nama no naka__  
><em>_Mori no naka__  
><em>_Kaze no naka__  
><em>_Yume no naka__  
><em>_Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru__  
><em>_Jakken-sama wo shita naete__  
><em>_Watashi wa hitori de machimashou__  
><em>_Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo_

Kirara atinaba a mover sus dos colas mientras aguardaba sentada de que su "protegida temporal" decidiera que ya era hora de irse. Mientras que el dueño de la minina aguardaba detrás de la sombra del gran árbol. ¿Cómo podía Rin estar tan tranquila después que el Daiyōkai la había dejado como si de una carga se tratara?, el lo había visto todo. El Amo Sesshomaru se había ido de ahí sin siquiera despedirse, ¿Y ella que había hecho?, simple…había sonreído.

Decidió y se dijo a sí mismo que ya bastante tenía con haberle visto desnuda y espiado su ducha a "solas" como para seguir ocultándose. Con sus 16 años ya era lo bastante hombrecito como para salir y hablar un poco con ella, de todas formas habían convivido mucho tiempo.

-Hola Rin, tu canto te delató, además no encontraba a Kirara ¡Y mira que sorpresa!, me ha guiado hasta ti- Ok, había mentido y había sido una gran mentira, pero ambos eran niños, se les perdonaba. El joven exterminador se quedó paralizado con la reacción de la pequeña niña, o bueno, la adolescente. Lo había abrazado, olvidándose por completo la tarea de cepillarse su largo cabello que ahora era pisado por sus mojados pies.

-¡Kohaku!, has llegado por fin, al menos ya no estaré sola.- y con esto le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas tan acogedoras que había extrañado de ella. Ciertamente, el pequeño tiempo que paso con el Lord Sesshomaru fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, había sido parte del viaje del gran poderoso Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Y no conforme con eso, _él_ le salvó la vida. Ahora se sentía culpable por pensar tan mal de él al dejar a Rin en la aldea. _De todas formas, para el Rin era como su hermanita._

-Subamos a Kirara Rin, supongo que tienes mucha hambre, mi hermana está preparando el desayuno para Miroku y para mí, pero estoy seguro que le dará mucho gusto verte.- y con esto, sin esperar una respuesta siquiera la subió montándola en Kirara y se subió detrás de ella para que la yōkai comenzará su vuelo hacia la cercana aldea y para ser más exactos a la casa de Sango.

Cuando Kirara volvió a su forma original, los tres aventureros ya habían ingresado a la casa, con una sorprendida Sango y un Monje hambriento desayunaron sin más.

-Me alegra que este aquí señorita Rin, verá como se divertirá al lado de mi hermano.- y con esto se llevo unos cuantos granos de Arroz que le había quedado exquisito, al criterio de Rin, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a comer lo que fuera que encontrara por el camino.

El monje estaba particularmente callado. Solo se dedicaba a observar a Rin con cierto análisis paternal en su mirar. Pero se detuvo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sango, la cual le provocó un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Cuando Kohaku se llevo a Rin afuera para enseñarle la aldea durante todo el día, Sango recogía los tazones y se disponía a lavarlos cuando hablo.

Un monje estaba reposando su deliciosa comida con los ojos cerrados, los cuales no abrió ni cuando escuchó la voz de su amada prometida.

-No me digas que te querías ligar a la pequeña Rin, ¿Qué acaso quieres morir en garras de Sesshomaru?- y fue entonces que los ojos violetas del monje se abrieron para mirar dulcemente a su esposa. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

-Mi dulce amor, estás mal interpretando las cosas. Es solo que…¿No te extraña que Lord Sesshomaru haya dejado a la pequeña acá durante largos siete años, en vez de solo cuatro?, la edad de 14 es apta para que ella tome sus decisiones por sí misma, ¿pero porque esperar tanto?- Y con esto secando los tazones Sango miro a su novio por primera vez en el rato. El tenía razón, todo aquello era muy extraño.

-Tal vez, está su imperio en construcción, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Inuyasha acerca del rango de su hermano?, a fin de cuentas es el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, por lo tanto debe estar trabajando en ello, y no me vas a dejar mentir, pero una niña y más en la etapa en la que está a punto de entrar Rin, puede retrasar sus planes.- Miroku la miro con cierto asombro. Su bella dama era tan inteligente, no había hecho mejor elección.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero dejemos al lado esos temas…estamos solos.- y alzando las cejitas coquetamente, le dio a entender el mensaje.

-Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, hoy no Miroku.

-P-pero, ¡Que injusto!, ayer te dolía la cabeza…y el día anterior te…- pero la puerta de la choza se abrió, dejando ver a un divertido Inuyasha.

-Ya Miroku, no seas terco, deja de andar rogándole a Sango, está en su periodo. No podrá hasta dentro de 4 días.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritaron escandalizados al unísono los novios. Sango se sonrojó a tal grado de parecer un tomate, y Miroku solo agacho la cabeza molesto.

- De modo que escuchabas nuestras conversaciones privadas.- decía un monje a punto de estrellarle el puño en plena cara a su imprudente amigo, de por sí había irrumpido en su choza y había osado de avergonzar a su prometida.

-¿Cómo no escucharlos?, ¡si su charla se escucha hasta el otro lado del lago!, además, Sango huele a fertilidad desde ayer.

-¿Ya desayunaste Inuyasha?

-Ya, con la anciana Kaede, de todas formas Gracias Sango- y sus orejas se movían de arriba hacia abajo, señal de que su desayuno había sido bueno.- Que por cierto estaba asustada porque la pequeña Rin no estaba cuando despertó, pero le dije que estaba con tu hermano, lo que la tranquilizó.- y con esto se sentó junto a Miroku, para después Sango imitarlos.

-Miroku y yo hablábamos de eso antes de tu llegada, ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru la ha dejado aquí después de innumerables ocasiones en las cuales ha ido a rescatarla?

Inuyasha recordó su encuentro el día anterior con su hermano, ciertamente él también se había preguntado lo mismo, pero el comentario de su Medio hermano Daiyōkai lo había dejado desconcertado. El no había ofendido a los humanos haciendo énfasis en el caso de su padre y su madre Izayoi, lo cual era demasiado extraño y difícil de comprender, pero había sido su última frase lo que lo había asombrado más.

_-"No metas a mi padre en esto Inuyasha y tal vez, puedas concentrarte en hacer volver a la humana, solo tal vez así no estarás tan imbécil"-_

¿Acaso el sabía cómo se sentía estar lejos de una Humana?, ciertamente había estado lejos de Rin en muchas ocasiones, como aquella en que secuestraron a Kagome y a Rin, el había hecho lo imposible por salvar a la pequeña, incluso se había aliado con él solo por un momento. Entonces, su hermano se había sentido imbécil. Bueno…él lo era con o sin humana a su lado pero…

-Inuyasha, a mi me huele a gato encerrado.

-Pues te aseguro que no es Kirara.

Las risas estallaron por parte de los tres amigos y con esto la conversación cambió. Al menos para ambos humanos, el Han-you aún pensaba en lo que su hermano estaba tramando. Siete años era mucho, su imperio podía estar listo en menos de un año, pero estaba seguro que aquí no solo se trataba del imperio, se trataba de la pequeña Rin.

-A mi también Miroku, pero creo saber de qué se trata.

La edad de 17 años, es la edad de las jovencitas casaderas. Ese comentario lo había entendido bien, quería a Rin, se le notaba y vendría a verla. Pero qué caso tenía esperar 7 años. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que para Rin el tiempo pasaba?, Rin no era yōkai, por lo tanto no era eterna.

Decidió no pensar en eso, los recuerdos de lo que iba a ser su vida con Kagome después de la derrota de Naraku se vieron destruidos cuando el pozo se selló. El tenía pensado encontrar un elixir, animal, veneno, lo que fuera con tal de que su pequeña Kagome estuviera a su lado por siempre. Costara lo que costara.

Poco a poco, internándose en la plática de sus dos verdaderos amigos, se olvido por completo de todo…

* * *

><p>Rin había despedido a Kohaku cuando se internó en su nuevo hogar, ser una mujer humana en una aldea era difícil, su amigo la había llevado a recorrer todo el lugar y había podido observar que las mujeres ayudaban en el campo, en la casa con los hijos. ¡Estaban por todos lados!<p>

-Ser una mujer…- y sus pensamientos la llevaron a un análisis de ella misma.- ¿Quién es el ejemplo de una buena mujer?

-Difícil pregunta señorita Rin.

Rin se sonrojó, no había visto que la anciana Kaede estaba descansando en la parte superior de la choza y solo atino a ponerse de rodillas, lo cual la anciana Kaede reprobó.

-Ponte de pie linda, esta es tu casa no debes avergonzarte de tener un monólogo. No te sorprendas si yo una vez lo intento también.

Y una de las sonrisas provocó que todo el rostro de la Anciana Kaede se arrugara como una de aquellas extrañas frutas secas que tanto enloquecían al Abuelo Jaken.

-Gracias Lady Kaede, pero basta con eso de señorita, Rin está bien.

-Como digas, ¿Qué tal el primer día?

Rin se subió para sentarse a su lado.- Pues Kohaku me llevo por toda la aldea y me presentó, la gente es muy amable, y parece ser que no tiene problemas con los yōkai pues hemos estado paseando en Kirara, ¿Sabía usted que Kirara ya es de Kohaku?...- fue así que la anciana Kaede escuchó todo lo que la curiosa y absorbente Rin había descubierto en tan solo un día en la aldea, sonriendo y comentando de vez en cuando platicaron toda la tarde.

-Es hora de dormir Rin, mañana iremos al templo para rezarle a Kami y que bendiga tu estadía.

-¿Rezar?, cielos Lady Kaede, ¡Tengo mucho que aprender!

-¿Lady?, mejor dime Abuela, vamos a convivir mucho tiempo, es mejor que nos familiaricemos de una vez.

-¿Abuela? , nunca tuve una, ¡Abuela entonces!, ¡Abuela Kaede!

Y entonces la risa de la anciana Kaede inundó el lugar, a juego con las risitas de Rin, definitivamente la pequeña sería una luz en aquella aldea. Su llegada había sido una bendición para todos. Ella más que nadie lo agradecía, al no tener hijos Rin sería como tal por 7 años. Y eso la hacía feliz. Tenían mucho que hacer, debía instruir bien a Rin. ¿Ella quería conocer a la mujer ideal?, pues se convertiría en ella y no tendría que ir buscando un ejemplo, solo tenía que conocerse a sí misma para descubrir, que ella sería _la mujer ideal._

La anciana Kaede no era tonta, sabía que Lord Sesshomaru no la había dejado aquí porque necesitaba decidir, él la estaba dejando para que pudiera regresar a un palacio digno de ella, un lugar en su imperio y un rango nuevo.

Y no estaba del todo equivocada, la vida de Rin no pintaba nada menos que eso.

Ella sería una Daiyōkai poderosa, pero eso solo Sesshomaru (y Jaken a medias) lo sabían.

_La pequeña Rin, sería el perfecto ejemplo de la Daiyōkai ideal._

* * *

><p>La hermosa luna adornaba el cielo mientras el <em>Daiyōkai <em>descansaba bajo un árbol. Sus hermosos cabellos platinados estaban regados por todo el pasto, simulando una cobertura de nieve, pero apenas estaban en otoño. Así que solo era una simulación. Miraba el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante.

El día de hoy había estado calmado hasta medio día, cuando entró a la cueva donde escondían a la bella Honoka, y Jaken se había quedado dormido.

"_Jaken Imbécil", _y tenía toda la razón, el pequeño sapo se había puesto a descansar en vez de cuidar a Honoka, y esta al verse sin guardián decidió dar un "paseo".

Se había deshecho de Rin para no tener que andar siendo el salvador, y venía sufriendo lo mismo con la bella yōkai.

Decidido, entró a la cueva y se acerco a Jaken, poniendo uno de sus botines sobre su cabeza, era inaceptable la actitud de el sapo sabiendo que lo único que tenía que hacer durante estos próximos 6 años era proteger a Honoka, ¡Y apenas llevaba un día y ya se había escapado!, al instante en que la cabeza de Jaken se vio aplastada, éste despertó.

-A-amo Sesshomaru, ¿Ahora que hice?- y entonces la mirada dorada del Daiyōkai lo puso demasiado nervioso, el solo estaba tomando una siesta mientras Honoka se lavaba en el río que estaba detrás de la cueva. No iba a seguirla hasta allá.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, si algo sale mal, te mueres.

-¡Pero Amo Bonito!, ella se está lavando no puedo acompañarla en estos momentos.

La mirada ambarina del hermoso demonio se suavizó.- ¿En dónde?- preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada a Jaken, el cual automáticamente le respondió.

Una vez enterado de la ubicación de la bella yōkai, salió para cuidarla desde las sombras. Sí, donde realmente le gustaba estar. Tenía que distraerse con algo, la verdad era que no había dejado de pensar en Rin desde que la dejó. ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

A fin de cuentas ella era solo una débil humana, podía cuidarse sola sin su ayuda, además… ¿Qué eran siete años?

La verdadera razón por la que había ido por aquella milagrosa flor era que quería a Rin a su lado por siempre, no podía ser de nadie más y no soportaría verla crecer para después partir.

Sí, tenía que aceptar que era egoísta, pero nadie podía cuidar mejor de Rin que él.

A su vez, Rin iba a entrar a la adolescencia y era mejor estar lejos de ella en esos momentos, él era un hombre y el más poderoso Daiyōkai que existe, pero simplemente no era nana de nadie. Y Rin necesitaba una mientras el alzaba su castillo y lo ponía en orden, como alguna vez su padre lo había hecho.

Habían pasado más de 100 años desde su muerte… Era realmente triste la manera en que había muerto, pero al menos lo había dejado bien armado. Sí, tenía que aceptar que al menos aquella espada lo había hecho entender muchas cosas. Y aunque jamás aceptara lo siguiente en público: _Gracias a Tenseiga él había conocido a Rin._

_O pensándolo mejor, gracias a su medio-hermano._

Cuando estaba frente el lago donde la bella yōkai se estaba duchando, se escondió detrás de un árbol y se sentó dispuesto a descansar mientras la hacía de "guardián". Cerró los ojos esperando a que Honoka saliera para irse a la caverna en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del agua, pero lo que lo asombró más fue la rapidez con la que la bella Honoka salió del agua al sentirlo cerca.

-Sapo estúpido ¿no puedes dejarme en paz?- el Daiyōkai abrió sus ojos a la espera de la "sutil" demonio. Típico de un yōkai débil, no podían asegurarse de quien era el que se escondía de ellos, pero podían detectar que era un demonio. Sesshomaru se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de Honoka.

-Si no te deja en paz, es porque di una orden.- dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de aquella demonio. Tan semejante a una humana, pero con el exquisito olor de una yōkai. Lo mejor era que en ese preciso momento ella estaba vulnerable. Nunca había practicado el sexo como tal, no creía merecedora a nadie que no fuera a ser su señora, era demasiado importante como para que cualquiera tuviera el privilegio, ¿Y entonces porqué creía que Rin sería la más adecuada?

La respuesta era sencilla, había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él como para saber que era sumisa y obediente a todos sus mandatos, sabía que jamás lo abandonaría, y que sería incapaz de traicionarlo. Ese era el único deber que la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste tendría.

Y claro…

Estaba el tema del primogénito.

Primero tenía que cumplir 17, apenas tenía 10, sería algo difícil tener un primogénito ahora, teniendo en cuenta que Rin aún no comenzaba su periodo de mujer fértil. Y eso no ayudaba con los planes, y su cuerpo no estaba preparado para algo así. Lo mejor era esperar hasta que tuviera la edad de una chica casadera.

-Bien, si querías tenerme cerca de ti…Sesshomaru, solo me lo hubieras pedido. – decía la yōkai mientras se acercaba al Mononoke moviendo sus prominentes curvas que se encontraban al descubierto.

El lord solo alzó su ceja derecha y se limito a darse la vuelta, sin siquiera mirarla, lo que destrozó el ego de la yōkai en segundos.

-Asegúrate de regresar en cuanto termines, no me interesa perder el tiempo contigo.- y sin más, se fue directo a la cueva, sin perder el sentido del oído por si la yōkai intentaba escapar. Pero en efecto, la demonio regresó y se durmió sin siquiera cenar, por lo que Jaken supuso el encuentro no había terminado nada bien, y como él, había sido castigada, o al menos eso creía el pequeño sapo.

* * *

><p>La noche se le había hecho eterna, el molesto dolor de estómago no paraba, y lo peor era que le desgarraba la columna con un fuerte espasmo que duraba largos segundos. Era extraño pues jamás había sentido nada parecido. Notaba húmeda su entrepierna, y entonces le dio vergüenza despertar a la anciana Kaede, ¿Por qué? A su edad no podía darse en lujo de hacerse mientras dormía, y si jamás lo había hecho, ¿Por qué ahora?<p>

Cuando el alba llegó se dispuso a ir al rio para lavarse y ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, porque ella no estaba segura de haberse orinado en la noche. Cuando se levanto aún estaba obscuro, cogió un Kimono que la anciana le había comprado para ese día a su salida para el templo. Y se dispuso a ir a lavarse, y después visitar a Kohaku para que le enseñara a rezarle a Kami.

Sus fuerzas estaban débiles y se sentía demasiado vulnerable, y sensible, notó que sus pechos estaban más sensibles también pues lo notaba ligeramente más grandes, lo que le provocó una vergüenza que ni ella misma supo el porqué, ahora se le notaba abultado en el kimono, y no podía hacer nada por ocultarlo.

Se quitó el Kimono y la ropa interior para poderse lavar y lo que vio la horrorizó por completo.

Sangre salía de su entrepierna.

Y entonces se asustó.

¿Acaso iba a morir ya?, no podía ser posible ella estaba segura que no, aún tenía que vivir hasta que Lord Sesshomaru regresara, pero…¿Por qué sangraba? Se puso su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo con la anciana Kaede para mostrarle su descubrimiento, tenía que haber cura para lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¡ANCIANA KAEDE!, despierte por favor.- y fue así que la anciana comenzó a desperezarse, asustada por los gritos de la pequeña.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ocurre?- y con esto la pequeña se quito la ropa interior y se la enseño.

-Me estoy desangrando, ¡ayúdeme! Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. ¡No puedo morir antes de que Lord Sesshomaru venga por mi!- la pequeña estaba asustada y la anciana solo atino a examinar la ropa, no estaba desangrándose.

Había comenzado su periodo.

Ahora ya era toda una mujer.

A partir de hoy, Rin sabría lo que es ser una mujer…

Sabría lo que es tener el don de dar la vida, tenía en sus manos lo que el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste esperaba, tendría lo que su Amo tanto esperaba:

_Fertilidad._

…_**Y estaba lista.**_

* * *

><p>El alba estaba apareciendo mientras que el Daiyōkai reposaba en la entrada de la cueva, estaba completamente dormido, podía sentir el aire correr, escuchaba el agua correr y descender hasta convertirse en un pequeño lago. Era el mismo río que pasaba por la aldea de su hermano.<p>

Donde se encontraba su pequeño tesoro.

Pero el aire traía consigo un extraño pero apetitoso olor.

La esencia de sangre que viajaba impregnada en el aire era deliciosa.

Y entonces la reconoció.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para darse cuenta que su Rin había entrado en la edad. Se había convertido desde hoy en una mujer fértil.

Solo quedaba esperar a que Honoka tuviera la flor, y entonces su imperio estaría listo.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, sus afilados colmillos resplandecieron con la tenue luz del amanecer, y fue cuando su mente lo traicionó.

Su lengua paso sensualmente por sus labios, saboreando la esencia que se impregnaba en el aire y que fácilmente él podía saborear. Cerró los ojos y gruño.

Esos malditos sentimientos no eran correctos para él.

Pero debía aceptarlo, estaba condenado…

Cada mes tendría que sufrir lo mismo, sabía que cada mes que pasara sería más fuerte la necesidad de hacerla suya en ese momento, pero tendía que esperar. Tenía que trabajar todo con cuidado, pues un paso en falso echaría a perder todo.

Y su sangre pura estaba de por medio, no podía darse el lujo de ceder a placeres carnales…

Ya tendría tiempo de sobra, tendría la misma eternidad para marcarla como era debido.

Aquel hermoso ritual que su padre le contó alguna vez.

Ese que era capaz de realizarse solo con dos Demonios, y que era considerado uno de los más majestuosos apareamientos entre los seres que habitaban la tierra.

Él era el Lord Sesshomaru, él tenía el poder suficiente para dejar en cinta a su esposa. Y así formarían a aquel ser que precedería su puesto.

El día en que Sesshomaru marcara a Rin, iba a ser inolvidable…

…_Y lo ansiaba por completo._

_Tenía sed de ella, de su sangre y de su cuerpo, de su alma…pero sobretodo de su fertilidad. Sus instintos lo doblegaban ante la carne, negándose a sí mismo en varias ocasiones. El no podía ser débil ante esto. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder disfrutarlo cuando llegara el momento, y poder poseerla como el Daiyōkai que era, salvaje y elegantemente._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, perdonen la demora, pero se me atravesaron muchos trabajos escolares y ciertamente mi inspiración no era muy buena, este capítulo es aburrido, lo sé… Pero era necesario para que entiendan algo que se verá más adelante.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas, me hacen muy feliz, pero sobre todo gracias a las valientes que me dejaron un Review, y como siempre les agradezco por este medio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Riza-Paola: **_Hola linda, muchas gracias por elogiar tanto mi historia, que bueno que te guste, estoy orgullosa de que así lo veas…prometedor. Lamento haberte defraudado con la pronta actualización, pero tengo otras ocupaciones que atender, aún así muchas gracias por ser la primera en leer mi Fic, por eso este capítulo va dedicado para ti._

**Black Urora: **_Gracias por pasarte!, me siento orgullosa de que os haya gustado mucho y recuerda que escribo para ustedes, por eso me esmero y hago lo posible para que encuentren entretenida la historia. Qué bueno que te ha encantado tanto, y la verdad es que ha de haber mejores, hay que tener en cuenta que es mi primer Fic de Anime y sobretodo de Inuyasha, me es difícil, pero me siento satisfecha de que os guste._

**serena tsukino chiba****: **_Claro que si habrá lemon, pero eso será dentro de varios capítulos, a lo mejor encuentran aburridos los primeros, pero son necesarios. Un beso linda y gracias por tu Review, me hizo muy feliz._

**AshesAndDreams****: **_Que bueno que lo encuentres interesante, me alegro y pues aquí lo tienes!, todo tuyo :33_

**Sin más, me despido y gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: **_**"Debilidad Humana"**_

**Besos de una morocha.**


	3. Debilidad Humana

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y nada más, yo solo me encargo de escribir Lolicon, ¡jajaja no es cierto!, yo solo escribo esta historia de amor entre Lord Sesshomaru y Rin._

_**Capítulo dedicado a:**_**Vania Mojica, mi hermosa nee-chan. Has sido muy paciente jajaja!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eternidad Daiyōkai<strong>_

CAPITULO II

_**Debilidad Humana:**_

"Pathetic, hiding behind a woman" / "Es patético esconderse detrás de una mujer"

_-"Lord Sesshomaru"_

Inuyasha era incapaz de sobrevivir a la angustia que se formaba en la boca de su estómago.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Kagome en esto momentos?

¿Lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella?

No había sentido tal tristeza y depresión desde que había perdido a Kikyo por primera vez, y su mente era tan traicionera que le hacía tener los sueños más dulces y comprometedores con Kagome, de los cuales no quería despertar, se sentía tan condenado a solo verla en los sueños que deseaba que jamás se acabase la noche. Su mente le trajo varios recuerdos, como aquella vez, que tenían poco de conocerse, cuando fueron a derrotar al monstruo del árbol que comía frutos con almas humanas, ese día en que vio su cuerpo desnudo por segunda vez.

-Inuyasha- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al bajar la cabeza -pues se encontraba en aquel árbol donde una vez estuvieron solo ellos dos, alejados de todo lo de su alrededor, felices, tomados de la mano sin pensar en el futuro tan cruel que los mantendría separados- se encontró con Miroku.

-¿Que pasa Miroku, no tienes que atender a Sango? – dijo el yōkai mientras de un salto lograba estar a la altura de su amigo.

-Siento una presencia demoniaca muy fuerte al norte de la aldea, pienso que si recorremos río arriba podremos dar con el demonio- Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el aire, su mente lo había privado de sus demás sentidos, pues no se había percatado de aquel embriagante aroma que logro reconocer en segundos. Pero esta vez, iba acompañado…

-Creo saber quién es, pero no está solo.- dijo mientras regresaba a la cabaña sin decirle nada más al monje, que se encontraba alzando una ceja por la tranquilidad del Hanyou.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué esperamos?- el monje fue acercando sus pasos hacía Inuyasha dispuesto a decirle lo que podía pasarles a todos si no protegían lo que tenían en la aldea, pero no fue necesario porque el demonio de cabellos plateados y orejas blancas tomó su espada de la cabaña donde solía descansar y le hizo señas para que le siguiera.

-Debemos matarlos antes de que se aproximen, tal vez con un viento cortante baste, no quiero morir en manos de tu hermano si le llegará a pasar algo a la pequeña Rin, pero lo más importante, por no haber sabido proteger a una mujer, no me lo perdonaría, que seríamos nosotros sin las mujeres…- pero no pudo continuar, porque la mano pesada de Inuyasha lo había impactado para darle una colleja de aquella que solo Shippo recibía.

-¡¿Quieres callarte! , no puedo concentrarme en una estrategia para no ser destruidos.- Dijo rodando los ojos mientras tomaba de nuevo la delantera.- Ahórrate tus discursos cuando lleguemos triunfantes a la aldea después de haber vencido.- y sin más el monje guardo silencio y siguió a su acompañante.

El yōkai olfateaba el aire, tratando de descifrar el olor de aquellos demonios, que ahora más cerca del principio del río notaba tres presencias, totalmente desproporcionadas en tamaño, y en fuerza también.

-Miroku, te quedas aquí hasta que yo te de la señal, ¿está claro?- las orejas del mitad humano mitad bestia se movieron esperando una respuesta. El monje asintió y se sentó debajo de un árbol con su bastón entre las piernas que formaban ahora un perfecto moño.

Inuyasha seguía el ruido del agua mientras saltaba de la copa de un árbol a la otra, comenzaba a descifrar de quien se trataba aquel olor, y no tuvo que avanzar mucho más para confirmarlo, pues un rayo verde paso rozando su mejilla.

Y entonces lo supo.

-Vaya, si eres tu- dijo mientras aterrizaba guardando la espada que por acto reflejo había desenvainado, se acomodo el largo pelo blanco que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros y se sacudió el hombro para quitarse unas cuantas ramas que se habían adherido a su yukata.

-Deberías estar cuidando tu aldea- dijo una sombra que avanzaba hacía donde Inuyasha se encontraba, los ojos del Daiyōkai resplandecían amarillos en la oscuridad, como los de un gato cazando a su presa. Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Inuyasha.

-Sentí la presencia de tres demonios, diferentes entre sí. No sabía que una mujer se había unido a tu causa- murmuro el hermano pequeño mientras enfocaba la vista en su hermano.

El silencio y la tensión en el ambiente no duro por mucho.

-Así que por eso dejaste a Rin, para que no viera tu relación con una demonio, vaya, vaya… ¿Ya tienes Señora?- una risa los interrumpió, ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia de Honoka. Ambos hermanos se miraron desconcertados. ¿Cómo eran capaces de perder la concentración y descuidar su alrededor cuando estaban enfrentándose psicológicamente?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron un poco demostrando su severo enojo hacía la interrupción tan insolente de la demonio, sin contar que había desobedecido.

-Sesshy, no me habías dicho que tendríamos visita, si no me hubiera puesto mi mejor kimono.- la insolencia de la demonio hizo que Inuyasha la mirara con cierto asco, pues si iba a ser la mujer de su hermano – y sabiendo cómo era éste- no debía estar coqueteando con cualquiera…

-Vete- dijo el Daiyōkai mirando a la hermosa Honoka la cual solo ensanchó su sonrisa y segundos después estaba haciendo pucheros.

"Que demonio tan raro", nunca la había visto, pero ese rostro le sonaba de algún lado.

-No por el simple hecho de ser una procreadora de lo que necesitas me vas a tener encerrada.- y sin más preámbulos caminó hacia Inuyasha, rodeándolo como felino que rodea a su presa lista para saborearle.

-Honoka, lárgate- la voz de su hermano –que estaba totalmente enojado- resonó en el silencio del bosque, Inuyasha supo que la demonio había dicho algo que no debía. Y entonces recordó.

-¿Honoka no es la demonio que papa estaba buscando para convertir a mi madre en un demonio?- la sonrisa del Daiyōkai se ensancho, había dado en el clavo, ¿Cómo siendo su hermano y conociendo lo que le ocurría con Kagome no le había comentado nada?, Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Solo estaba cultivando la flor de Honoka para que Rin se volviera la Señora de Sesshomaru.

Se castigo mentalmente por sacar a flote la situación entre él y Kagome. De que servía ponerse a discutir ahora, si de todas formas Kagome no regresaría…por más que le doliera, no la volvería a ver nunca.

-Ahora que lo sabes, espero que mantengas tu bocaza cerrada y cuides bien de Rin- y sin más tomo del antebrazo a Honoka y se la llevo a rastras, Inuyasha solo pudo observar que la demonio le guiñaba un ojo para después encarar a un Sesshomaru demasiado enojado. Suponía que Sesshomaru tenía que soportar a esa demonio solo porque obtendría algo de ella.

¿Podía existir alguien más imprudente que Honoka?, rió al respecto y le dio la espalda a su hermano, regresando lo más rápido que pudo hacia Miroku.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que él monje se había quedado dormido, roló los ojos y le dio otra colleja para que despertase.

-Si me hubieran atacado, ya estaría muerto Miroku, gracias por cuidarme la espalda- el Hanyou lo dejó atrás para dirigirse hacia la aldea, un somnoliento Miroku caminaba detrás de él con una gran protuberancia.

* * *

><p>Las calles de Tokio estaban atestadas de estudiantes, felices por llegar a su primer día de universidad. Kagome estaba en una esquina, esperando a que se pusiera el verde para poder atravesar la calle. Era su primer día de universidad, y no se sentía para nada entusiasmada, había pasado ya un mes desde que no podía regresar a la época feudal. Pues el pozo estaba sellado. Todo su pasado seguía cobrando vida por las noches, sus sueños la llevaban al lado de Inuyasha, enfrentando todo demonio como si fuera la primera vez…<p>

-Inuyasha…-sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa, era tan difícil no poder estar a su lado. Era tan profundo el dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él, y en lo triste que era el no poder volver a verlo, jamás.

La luz verde indicó que ya podía cruzar, ella se atravesó para llegar a la Universidad, estaba lista para dejar su pasado atrás una vez que entrara por esa puerta.

_Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que olvidarlo como diera lugar._

* * *

><p>La mañana estaba envuelta por un rocío especial, las flores de la primavera estaban dando sus frutos, pues el frío invierno estaba quedando atrás. Había pasado un mes desde que Rin había llegado a la aldea, y se estaba acostumbrando a todo a su alrededor. Desde la acelerada rutina diaria que llevaban hasta la temprana hora en la que se dormían.<p>

La anciana Kaede le había enseñado costumbres de los aldeanos, tales como adorar a Kami y rezarle todas las mañanas, agradeciéndole por la vida misma. Ella maravillada aceptaba todo lo nuevo que Kaede le proporcionaba, ese día iría con Kohaku y Kirara a recoger unos cuantos peces para comerlos por la tarde. Miroku y Sango habían preparado una reunión en la fogata, la cual solo se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales. Rin y Kohaku se habían ofrecido a llevar los peces para poder salir de la aldea un rato, y como no había peligros alrededor de esta los dejaron sin chistar.

Kirara los llevaba sobre sus hombros directo al río, Rin iba totalmente incómoda en aquella posición. Tener la regla e ir detrás de un niño la incomodaba por completo. Solo le rogaba a Kami que no manchara a Kirara en lo que llegaban.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Kohaku mientras la ayudaba a bajarse como todo un caballero.

Ella solo atinó a pasar una pierna con cuidado de no manchar a la bella Kirara.

-Bien, iré por una ramas para comenzar la cacería, ¿Por qué no empiezas a sondear a los pobres pececillos?- y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dejó para adentrarse en el bosque, sus pasos la llevaban dando saltitos hacia los árboles, esperando ver un árbol repleto de ramas inservibles y secas que pudieran ayudarlos a matar a los peces. Pero en vez de eso, un olor a dulce llamo su atención.

A juzgar por sus deducciones, estaban ya en lo alto del río, donde los peces iban en contra de la corriente, donde según Inuyasha tomaban un mejor sabor.

Suspiró, cada día que pasaba no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Dónde estaba su adorado Amo?, ¿Se acordaría de ella?

Decidió no hacer preguntas tontas a su retorcida mente, pues hoy estaba demasiado sensible con esto de la regla. Sus experiencias con la menarquía distaban mucho de ser agradables, podía preferir cortarse hasta desangrarse que pasar otra noche sintiendo la sangre brotar de sus partes íntimas.

Hace exactamente un mes se la paso llorando por su lejanía con el amo Sesshomaru, a lo que Inuyasha tuve que intervenir pues no había probado bocado en dos días. La atención que tenían para con ella le hacía dudar muchas veces de su verdadera estadía ahí. Su mente retorcida de 10 años le hacía pensar que por alguna extraña razón le estaban entrenando para algo, pues le habían enseñado a lavar, a cocinar y a montar. Con el pretexto de que pronto tendría que hacerlo ella para otra persona. Aunque siempre, Inuyasha interrumpía diciéndoles a todos que ella no lo necesitaría cuando llegara "ese tiempo".

_¡TICK!_

El sonido de una rama al quebrarse la devolvió a la tierra tan rápido que se sintió mareada por un micromomento.

-Mira que tenemos aquí. Una chica con la menarquía, delicioso.- una voz perfectamente aterciopelada hipnotizaba a la chica, sin poder mover ni un pelo observaba la silueta de un demonio que al parecer era una mujer. Su apariencia era tan extraña que juraba jamás haber visto una mujer más hermosa que ella.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua un Demonio?, joder, se me ha adelantado.- y con esto una risa totalmente melodiosa se escapó de sus labios. La mujer era de una hermosura indescriptible, su cabello castaño corto hasta arriba de los hombros perfectamente parejo le daba unas facciones afiladas, su perfecta y pequeña nariz le daba un toque infantil y seductor a su rostro, al igual que sus hermosos ojos violetas, su tez era aperlada, pues era pálida pero con un toque de bronceado. Sus atributos estaban perfectamente diseñados para encantar a cualquier hombre, podía pasar como una humana a no ser por el tatuaje que adornaba su pecho. Era como si tuviera vida, pues justo arriba de empezar el canal de sus senos había un extraño dibujo, como si se tratase de unas raíces que si las mirabas fijamente se movían para irse acomodando, como si estuviera creciendo una flor.

La pequeña Rin quedó maravillada con el tatuaje y no se dio cuenta que la demonio se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?, tenía ganas de portarme mal y jugar con la comida un rato, pero si te estás poniendo en bandeja de plata no voy a dudar hincarte el diente.- y está sola advertencia basto para que Rin reaccionara y comenzara a correr como su vida dependiera de ello, literalmente. Al llegar a la orilla del río comenzó a gritar, y fue cuando Kirara se planto frente a ella para defenderle, pero la bella demonio se había esfumado…

¿¡Que había sido eso!, primero la amenazaba y después se iba como si nada. Estaba segura que demonios como ella no se quedaban con las ganas, pero agradecía que hoy era su último día del periodo. Así, al siguiente día no la reconocería.

-Que ha pasado Rin, ¿estás bien?- Kohaku avanzo a ella con cautela para no asustarle, pues parecía haber tenido un encuentro horripilante.

-No ha sido nada- mintió volviendo a su siempre reluciente sonrisa- es que he visto una tarántula y me he asustado.- las palabras salían como corriente de agua viva de su boca. Sabía que estaba mal ocultarle esos detalles tan importantes, pues la aldea podía peligrar con aquella demonio rondando, pero decidió que no saldría más cuando tuviera el periodo.

-Ya veo, ¿Has traído las ramas?- pregunto el joven riéndose mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sabiendo de sobra la respuesta solo atino a tomarla de la mano y meterla al lago con él. Pero Rin con la simpatía de siempre se detuvo y le explico que no podía meterse ahora.

-¿Entonces porque te has ofrecido?- la pregunta la hirió de cierta manera, pero el joven lo noto, por lo que sonrió.- Me refiero a ¿por qué has venido si me vas a ver divertirme solo a mí?, yo también quería mofarme de tus fracasos al atrapar un pez.- y con esto, la sonrisa de Rin se ensanchó provocando en Kohaku un sentimiento que se hacía más frecuente cuando estaba con la chica. Recordó que en solo unos días era el onceavo cumpleaños de la chica, y que solo faltaban tres años para que partiera con el Amo Sesshomaru. Suspiro y decidió ponerse a cazar suficientes peces para la comida de hoy, mientras Rin cantaba haciendo bailar a Kirara.

La risa de Rin era como la más dulce miel para sus oídos, y aquello le asustaba, el joven tenía ,miedo a sentir cariño por alguien, pues después de todo lo que había padecido con su hermana y sus padres deseaba no hacerle daño a nadie. Por eso debía mantenerse al margen con Rin.

_Pero no contaba con que sus sentimientos lo iban a atar como un loco a la pequeña Rin._

* * *

><p>Desde hace cuatro días Sesshomaru no había podido descansar ni un poco, la brisa de la primavera traía consigo el exquisito aroma a fertilidad de Rin, y ahora más que nada quería ir a verla. Había dejado que pasase un mes para que ella no se acostumbrara a visitas constantes que no tendría. Pero tenía que verla, y más en aquel estado. Quería ver que tanto podía su autocontrol, y más que nada su instinto animal.<p>

Había dejado a Honoka con Jaken mientras el bajaba con agilidad hasta la aldea, pero a medida de que descendía el olor de Rin se iba extinguiendo. Cuando por fin llego a la choza de la anciana Kaede, atinó a tocar sin dejar atrás sus modales.

-Pase- dijo la anciana mientras movía un guisado del caldero que muy a su pesar, Sesshomaru tuvo que aguantar. El olor de la comida humana le disgustaba, pues no era comida comparada con la que él se daba. Que ahora, no había podido disfrutar desde que había salido de su castillo.

-He venido a ver a Rin- dijo el Daiyōkai atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de la anciana, la cual solo sonrió y se sentó, indicándole que él podía hacer lo mismo.

-Pensé que resistirías un poco más, ¿ha sido su menarquía no?- la boca del demonio se abrió un poco, pues aún estaba asombrado de cómo una humana pudiera adivinar los pensamientos de alguien como él.

Un Daiyōkai.

-Un día después de tu partida le ha llegado, creo que está más que lista. ¿Has venido a llevártela?- La anciana lo miraba atentamente para descifrar cada movimiento, palabra y gesto de Sesshomaru.

-No- y con los ojos deteniendo la mirada de la anciana y su gesto tranquilo se recargo en la pared de la choza.- He venido a verla solamente, tengo que acostumbrarme al olor de su fertilidad.- y sin más empezó a rebuscar en la cabaña, aunque sabía perfectamente que ahí no se encontraba.- ¿Dónde está?- y sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo se puso de pie esperando una respuesta de la anciana.

-Está pescando en los inicios del río con Kohaku.- la anciana completó la frase por mera suerte, pues al decir la ubicación Sesshomaru solo fue un simple espejismo frente a Kaede, había salido a toda velocidad, asustando un poco a los aldeanos que trabajaban a las afueras y que lo veían correr como una fiera hacia los inicios del río.

La anciana se quedó pensando, cuando por fin la hiciera suya, y la pequeña Rin se convirtiera en su Señora, se volvería su eterna perdición.

Sesshomaru llego en menos de lo que acababa un minuto a la ubicación de Rin, no basto mucho para encontrarla pues su olor llegaba hasta el otro lado de la aldea. Avanzo sigiloso entre los árboles y cuando la vio algo desconocido se removió en su interior, algo desconocido y sospechoso, demasiado humano para ser de él.

-Rin- la voz de Kohaku lo hizo enfocarse en la conversación de los jóvenes.

-Dime Kohaku, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Rin estaba sobre una roca al lado de la pequeña Kirara que se había transformado en el pequeño gato. El chico salió del agua con un bonche de pescados, pero al ponerlos sobre el balde que llevaban confirmó su teoría.

-Los peces no cabrán en el balde, al menos no todos, iré a la aldea a dejarlos y regreso, ¿vienes?- Kirara se convirtió en el gran felino y Kohaku subió. Rin miraba a Kirara como si fuera la peor de sus torturas y negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-No, me quedaré a esperarte- y sin más el joven asintió y voló con Kirara hasta la aldea, el demonio albino supo que era su oportunidad para llegar hasta la joven. Y salió de entre las ramas.

Rin estaba mirando el río, mientras veía pasar su vida por delante, como si siguiera la corriente del río. Recordaba los momentos que pasaba al lado de su Amo, combatiendo demonios, haciendo enojar a Jaken o simplemente encima de Ah-Uh.

Extrañaba todo aquello, pero confiaba que Lord Sesshomaru regresaría por ella, solo tenía que esperar un tiempo hasta que todo estuviera preparado. O algo así le había dicho su Amo. Decidió acostarse y echar su largo pelo hacía atrás, mirando el cielo se sentía más como en casa.

Aquel insignificante movimiento, basto para que Sesshomaru enloqueciera, cada que ella hacía un movimiento el olor de su sangre fluyendo por su cuerpo lo seducía. Pero tenía que tener autocontrol. Tenía que esperar, si eso era ahora, no quería imaginarse estar cerca de ella en sus días fértiles.

-Rin- su voz aterciopelada hizo que la pequeña Rin cerrara sus ojos, estaba segura que era producto de su retorcida mente, pues al sentirse como antes mirando el techo sin estar encerrada en una choza la devolvía al lado de su amo.

Pero reacciono cuando el Daiyōkai comenzó a caminar, sus pasos se hacían notorios y perfectamente audibles para la pequeña.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Lord Sesshomaru!- en esos momentos se olvido de la molesta hemorragia que salía de su entrepierna al ponerse de pie, solo le importaba estar junto al Mononoke. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del demonio albino, lo que hizo que por instinto se tensara.

Rin comprendió que había perdido la cordura por un momento y había actuado por inercia.- Perdone Amo, es solo que me ha dado emoción al verlo, pensé que era un producto de mi retorcida mente y…- la risa del yōkai paralizó a la chica, era muy extraño escucharlo reír, solo lo había hecho en algunas peleas, pero era para burlarse de sus oponentes, no de alegría, y ahora… ¿Era de felicidad?

El yōkai pareció notarlo pues se agacho a la altura de su pequeña…

_Su pequeña_

Decidió dejar a un lado sus razonamientos y le puso atención a Rin.

-¿Te han tratado bien?- no se le ocurría otro tema que tratar con la pequeña Rin, pero tenía que intentarlo, además quería cerciorarse que no le habían hecho nada que ella no quisiera. La joven pelinegra sonrió de oreja a oreja, el amo no la había abandonado y estaba preguntando por su comodidad, la hacía sentirse importante en esos momentos.

-Sí, me han tratado muy bien, incluso el monje Miroku me ha enseñado a andar a caballo.- Rin estaba emocionada por aquel descubrimiento, pues Miroku le había dicho que era bastante buena montando, y que ya se lo esperaba. Sabiendo montar un dragón era obvio que montara perfectamente a su corta edad un caballo.

-Esos animalejos no son de mucha utilidad en una batalla, corren más lento que un demonio, así que cuando necesites ayuda solo llámale a mi molesto hermano y no cometas ninguna tontería. ¿Está bien?- el yōkai alzó una ceja, lo cual logro divertir a la pequeña.

-No creo que me deba decir cosas que sé de sobra Amo, solo utilizo a los caballos para entretenerme, con su ayuda ahora se defenderme de cualquier cosa. La anciana Kaede me entrenara con la espada el día de mañana, después podré luchar con Sango para probar mis técnicas, según la anciana Kaede me están entrenando para poder continuar a su lado. Y no se preocupe Lord Sesshomaru, ¡no lo defraudare!- la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Rin no podían ocultar su obvia felicidad, pero lo que hizo que aquel sentimiento molesto en el estómago volviera fue la última frase de la pequeña.

Sabía que Rin sería incapaz de defraudarlo, era casi tan obvio como que el sol salía al amanecer.

Por un momento había olvidado el olor que Rin despedía, pero cuando la chica retrocedió recordó que tenía que irse de ahí ya, o causaría estragos.

-Ahora mismo saldré de viaje, vine a verte para avisarte que no me presentare en un lapso considerable de tiempo.- la mirada de Rin lo destrozó pero no se doblego. Atinó a sonreírle con frialdad, lo que basto para que Rin sonriera de nuevo y abriera la boca para preguntar.

-¿Vendrá para mi cumpleaños? Es en dos días- los ojos del yōkai se dilataron pues lo había olvidado por completo. Pero no quería romper la ilusión de la pequeña. Pensó en qué podía regalarle y encontró que tal vez podía darle una bestia como Kirara. Ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidarlo.

-No me lo perdería por nada.- y con esto le dio la espalda para ir en busca del regalo perfecto.

Rin veía como su Amo caminaba hacia los bosques y se cuestiono unos segundos si seguirlo o no. Pero recordó las palabras de Jaken, no debía apresurar las cosas, el amo Sesshomaru sabía lo que hacía y como lo hacía.

Se quedo viendo como se perdía su silueta entre los árboles, hasta que escuchó que Kirara venía volando junto con Kohaku.

-Vámonos Rin, Sango me ha dicho que con esos pescados es suficiente.- dijo mientras se bajaba del gato y caminaba hacia ella, notaba algo raro. Ella estaba mirando hacia el bosque, ¿habría pasado algo?

-¿Rin?, ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó mientras le pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos para ver que si estaba todavía en este mundo.

La pequeña Rin reacciono, suspiro y volvió su mirada cálida hacia el joven Kohaku.- Claro, no podría estar mejor.- dijo mientras iba corriendo hacia Kirara y se montaba, olvidando completamente su tremenda molestia.

"_Sé que vendrá, el tampoco me defraudará"_, el pensamiento de Rin fue tan profundo que no noto cuando se elevaba por el cielo rumbo a su hogar temporal.

* * *

><p>Tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto, estaba indeciso entre no ir y darle una sorpresa mucho mejor a su regreso, o ir a comprarle un animalejo como Kirara o Ah-Uh para que no se sienta tan sola. Tenía que tener algo propio en esa aldea, así que se decidió por lo segundo. Caminaba despacio por el bosque hasta que un sonido familiar lo detuvo.<p>

-¿Que no te dije que te quedarás en la cueva?- le dijo a la demonio que creía no haber sido percibida, cuando escucho la voz del Mononoke bufó y se apareció frente a él.

-Es simplemente que quiero salir y hacer algo, ¿cuándo vamos a irnos a tu palacio?

-Cuando exista.

Silencio.

La demonio comenzó a reírse y Sesshomaru avanzó para dejarla atrás.

-¿Me estás diciendo que aún no tienes un palacio?

-Vaya, si puedes escuchar.- La voz del yōkai sonaba sarcástica y con un poco de fastidio. No soportaba dramas de Rin, menos iba a soportar los de ella.

-¿Y entonces como piensas que daré a luz a la flor?, no puedo hacerlo aquí en el bosque, se iba a notar.

-Solamente encárgate de cuidar lo que llevas dentro y déjame el resto.- sin decir una sola palabra avanzo hacia la cueva donde Jaken dormía plácidamente. No tenía ganas de molestarlo, no quería escuchar las quejas de todos los días acerca de Honoka, quería cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pero no, tenía que ir por aquel presente que le haría a Rin, y Jaken tenía que acompañarlo.

-Jaken- dijo con una voz severa y demasiado alta, lo que hizo que el eco sonara gutural en aquella cueva.

El sapo despertó, parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos. – ¿Amo?- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"_Patético"_ pensó el Daiyōkai cuando vio a su fiel sirviente.

-No, Ah-Uh. – Dijo traspasándolo con la mirada en un tono entre cínico, sarcástico e irritado.- No hagas preguntas tontas y párate ya, acompáñame al Sur Negro.

- ¿Al Sur Negro?, Amo sabe que esas tierras son peligrosas, y ese mercado no es muy seguro para un demonio como usted de…

-¿Estas dudando de mi fuerza?, cállate y deja a Honoka encerrada, acaba de entrar a la cueva, asegúrate de poner un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para que no entre nadie.

-Entendido Amo Bonito.

Sesshomaru salió de la cueva y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás, Jaken ya lo alcanzaría después. Iba avanzando a paso lento mientras se divertía un poco con los gritos de Jaken hacia Honoka, a veces pensaba que serían los peores 6 años de su existencia, pero la recompensa iba a ser _gloriosa._

-Amo bonito, ¡espéreme!- y con esto le basto para apresurar el paso y recorrer más de un día de camino para ir al Sur Negro, el mejor mercado negro de Demonios.

Cuando Jaken pudo alcanzarlo después de 3 horas de camino arduo suspiro más tranquilo, el Sur Negro era el peor lugar donde un demonio sin el poder de su amo podía estar, vendían demonios legalmente, pero lo tormentoso de ahí era la manera de venderlos.

Se tenía que luchar para poder llevarse el producto.

No dudaba para nada de su Amo, pero a él le temblaba el corazón de solo saber que estaría ahí.

-Jaken, no tengo mucho tiempo, o te apuras o te apuras, el cumpleaños de Rin es en dos días y tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo.

Las palabras del Daiyōkai lo dejaron perplejo, ni él mismo se acordaba del cumpleaños de la pequeña Rin, tragó saliva. ¿Ahora que le iba a comprar? Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos acerca de los sentimientos de su amo que no se dio cuenta que el Mononoke lo tomo por la cabeza y lo coloco sobre Fluffy. Despegando así a toda velocidad hacia el terror de Jaken, el Sur Negro.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede se reunían en la choza continua a la fogata, estaban platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que se toco el tema de Rin. La pequeña se había acostumbrado a vivir alrededor de puro humano, a excepción de Inuyasha, Kirara y Shippo que eran demonios.<p>

-A este paso será una fuerte mujer al lado de Sesshomaru.- el monje suspiraba mientras tomaba un poco de agua de su vaso de paja.

-Ha estado magnifica en la cocina, aunque creo que no lo necesitará cuando vaya con tu hermano Inuyasha.- la voz de Sango sonaba como la de una madre orgullosa, y es que tenía razón, el sazón de Rin era increíble, pero la bella exterminadora tenía razón, en el imperio de Sesshomaru no lo necesitaría ya que habría sirvientes de sobra que lo hicieran por ella.

-Mañana empezaremos a entrenarla con espadas y arcos, Sango necesito que me ayudes con esa tarea.- la anciana Kaede daba órdenes a todos antes de que Rin llegará, pues secretamente era preparada para cuando llegara el "tiempo" que Sesshomaru había impuesto.

La palabra Arco solo pudo llevar a Inuyasha al recuerdo de su bella Kagome, ella hubiera sido la primera en ofrecerse para enseñar a Rin todo lo necesario, ella misma había dicho que Rin le recordaba a ella cuando era pequeña.

Y tenía razón.

Decidió olvidarse de aquello por un momento, tenía que decirles que había descubierto el verdadero motivo por el cual Rin estaría aquí por 7 años.

-He descubierto el por qué de los 7 años en la aldea.

El silencio inundo la choza, mientras las miradas de sus cuatro ocupantes se clavaban en Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru ha conseguido a Honoka, la bella demonio capaz de convertir a cualquier humano en un yōkai poderoso, casi como él. Es la misma demonio que mi padre quería encontrar para convertir a mi madre.- después de esto guardo silencio mientras miraba a Miroku con atención.- Anoche él era el demonio que sentiste Miroku, fui a su encuentro y cruzamos un par de palabras antes de que la demonio apareciera, es muy bella por cierto y puede pasar desapercibida como una humana, excepto por aquel tatuaje extraño que tiene en el pecho.- Miro a la anciana Kaede que parecía que quería opinar algo al respecto. Alzó una ceja indicándole que podía hablar.

-Honoka, sí la recuerdo, alguna vez visitó la aldea para buscar protección con Kikyo.

-¿Y?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Pues aquel "extraño" tatuaje que tiene debajo de su clavícula es como un calendario, redacta como es que va el crecimiento de la flor, ¿alcanzaste a verlo Inuyasha?- pregunto la anciana tomando un poco de agua.

-Sí, pero en vez de ver algo como una flor, solo vi como raíces que se movían.

-O pues con eso basta, la flor de Honoka está creciendo sana, cuando el tatuaje se mueve es porque ha sido bien cuidada, y retoñara pronto.- los ojos de Sango, Shippou y Miroku estaban dilatados debido al sentimiento de saber algo que los demás desconocían.

- Entonces, ¿Rin será convertida en una Daiyōkai?- la voz de Shippou sonó excitada en aquella choza, lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

-Sí, pero para eso tenemos que esperar 6 años. Rin cumple once años en dos días, habrá que ver que le hacemos.

-Podemos organizarle una comida en la fogata como la de hoy.- dijo la exterminadora mientras tomaba la mano de su amado esposo.

-Me parece una idea muy buena.- dijo la anciana mientras comenzaba a hacer mentalmente la lista de todo lo que haría falta.

-Y a todo esto Miroku, ¿Para que comemos aquí hoy?

-Bueno cuando llegue mi cuñado y Rin se los diremos.- el monje apretó la mano de su esposa y la beso en la comisura de sus labios. La anciana Kaede sonrió mientras Inuyasha rolaba los ojos.

-No coman enfrente de los pobres.- dijo la voz de Shippou que rápidamente fue callado con una tremenda colleja. Todos estallaron en risas viendo como la protuberancia de Shippuo crecía considerablemente.

Kirara rugió desde las alturas y prendió la fogata al aterrizar. Era lo bueno de tener a Kirara con el grupo, que podían comer el pescado frito en menos de tres minutos.

-Bien, ahora si podemos empezar, siéntense todos después cenamos ya nos come la curiosidad su excelencia.- la ansiosa voz de la anciana Kaede hizo que las risas de los recién llegados se escucharan.

-Bueno, atentos todos, tenemos que decirles, que…

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Sango, la cual estaba roja como un tomate pues era la primera vez que iba a decir algo como eso.

El monje no aguanto más y se le adelanto a su esposa, poniéndose de pie efusivamente.

-¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!

Los aplausos y las risas estallaron en todo el lugar, Inuyasha abrazo a sus dos amigos y Shippo abrazo a ambos, Rin se limitaba a ver la escena intrigada. Estaba más interesada en que momento les había llegado el bebe.

-Bueno, y… ¿Dónde está su hijo?- el ruido de los aplausos y las risas quedo ahogado por la tierna voz de Rin, la cual se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Este, y-yo creo …

-Oh, el hijo….

-Pues verás…

Nadie sabía que decirle, no por qué les diera vergüenza, si no porque no sabían cómo explicarlo sin que ella hiciera más preguntas que comprometieran la vida personal de los recién casados.

-Cuando una pareja se casa, tienen relaciones Rin, se llama coito- La voz de Inuyasha inundaba todo el lugar, dejando estupefactos a todos.- Al hacer el coito, la reproducción se lleva a cabo, y es cuando el espermatozoide sale del hombre a fecundar a la mujer, y así el bebe va creciendo durante 9 meses en la panza de la mujer. Cuando te cases lo comprenderás- le sonrió a Rin mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello negro y se dirigió al balde para sacar un pez y ponerlo en la brocheta.

-Bien, a su salud.- y pidió fuego a Kirara para freír su alimento.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo Rin mientras reía e imitaba a Inuyasha. Los demás volvieron al ambiente que tenían y decidieron comenzar a cenar.

Todo transcurrió entre pláticas aptas para todos los presentes, y después comenzaron recordar las primeras peleas de cada uno. Era un ambiente bastante agradable, casi como en familia. Rin comenzaba a sentirse como en casa, como si esta fuera su familia. Bueno, prácticamente lo sería durante los próximos 6 años pues en dos días cumpliría once.

Mientras comía su delicioso pez miraba las estrellas. El encuentro con su amo había sido fugaz, pero le iba a ser suficiente para mantener la sonrisa durante más tiempo. Y si las visitas iban a ser cada vez, se esforzaría porque Lord Sesshomaru se asombrara cada vez que le viera. Mientras tanto, estaba emocionada por su cumpleaños, ¿Qué le diría su Amo ese día?

_Lo que la pequeña Rin no sabía es que el día de su cumpleaños sería la última visita de Lord Sesshomaru en mucho tiempo…_

* * *

><p>Jaken rezaba para no caerse de Fluffy, no le gustaba mucho la idea de viajar a mucha velocidad con Lord Sesshomaru, pues en un descuido Jaken podría caer y su Amo no se iba a regresar por el sí tenía prisa, pero tardo más en asustarse que en llegar al Sur Negro.<p>

Cuando descendieron la movilidad del mercado aturdió al pequeño sapo por completo, pero logró seguir a su amo por donde él iba.

El espacio para caminar era muy reducido por lo que Jaken tenía que ir detrás de su amo en todo momento, sin perderle la pista, iba volteando para poderse imaginar que era lo que Lord Sesshomaru quería. Tragó saliva cuando su mirada se encontró con una cabeza de Demonio dragón que tenía los ojos rojos y que lo miraba fija y peligrosamente.

-A-amo Bonito, ¿ya casi nos vamos a ir?- la gente los miraba con incredulidad, nadie podía creer que Sesshomaru había regresado, no lo habían visto desde hace tiempo, cuando había derrotado al mercader más invencible de todo el Sur, y se había llevado a un dragón de dos cabezas.

-Si tienes miedo Jaken, puedes regresar a la entrada y esperarme cuando salga.- dijo mientras sus pisadas y sus palabras se oían perfectamente.

-No, de ninguna manera Amo, lo acompañare hasta donde usted vaya.

Y así caminaron entre diversos puestos, Aves ilegales, Pócimas de curación, Armas ilegales y demasiado extravagantes que ayudaban a los humanos a no morir en garras de demonios…

Todo aquello, el Daiyōkai lo consideraba patético, superfluo e incluso mediocre.

A veces, los demonios terminaban escondiéndose detrás de un humano, y eso era lo más bajo que había en la reputación de un yōkai.

Dejo de pensar en tonterías y se fijo en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Cuando llegó a la parte donde una bella dama atendía supo que era el lugar indicado, los demonio mascota. Sí, eran un buen regalo, fieles e inmortales. Justo lo que Rin necesitaba.

-Lord Sesshomaru, Señor de las tierras del oeste. Es un placer tenerlo aquí.- dijo la demonio dándole una reverencia, lo que provoco que su largo cabello negro tocara el suelo.

Sesshomaru no contesto. Ni siquiera la miro, solo se limito a observar lo que había a su alrededor, y cuando vio a un pequeño gato con orejas en forma de hoja de helecho y colas de Hoja alzó una ceja.

¿Qué era aquel extraño demonio?, a simple vista se veía enternecedor…

Sus patas tenían como alas, pero eran en forma de hoja, por lo que dedujo que era un demonio volador, pero con poderes terrestres. Era perfecto, totalmente indefenso y con aspecto enternecedor como la pequeña Rin.

-¿Que poderes tiene?- dijo señalando al félido.

La dama lo miro con asombro.- Es un animal muy tierno para usted, Lord Se…- pero su frase quedo en aire cuando el Daiyōkai la miro fijo, y hablo.

-No te he pedido tu opinión.

-Lo siento, es un animal terrestre, fiel a su dueño, sea humano o demonio, cuando el amo necesita un transporte él es ideal, se vuelve un enorme félido que protegerá a su amo sin dudar. Es tierno, demasiado diría yo. Pero tiene un poder magnifico. Es capaz de llevar a cabo la fotosíntesis, tanto de noche como de día en cualquier fruto, cosecha o planta. Su dueño nunca tendrá hambre a su lado.- y sin más abrió la jaula para extraerlo y mostrárselo a su cliente.

El pequeño félido miro a Sesshomaru con una ternura que derritió a Jaken. Era el demonio más adecuado para Rin, no la dañaría, la cuidaría, y la ayudaría cuando necesitara algo de comer.

No podía negar que el demonio era lindo, tenía sus orejas verdes y frondosas como un helecho en primavera, y la punta de sus patas era café, contrastando con el color aperlado de todo su pelaje, exceptuando sus colas y orejas, y las pequeñas alas que tenía en sus patas, que eran de un verde mentolado.

-Una característica bella de esta animal, es que dependiendo de la estación en la que nos encontremos, el color de sus hojas cambia. Si estamos en inviernos se vuelven entre Azuladas, en veranos se vuelven más verdosas, y en otoño se vuelven café.

-Cuántos años tiene?

-Está recién nacido, hace una semana exactamente. Pero parece de meses. En aproximadamente 2 semanas podrá convertirse en el félido para transportar a su dueño, cuando se convierte suele ser un felino muy grande. Y en su forma normal, del tamaño en que se lo lleva, así se queda. Es inmortal.

- Me lo llevo.

La sonrisa de la mercader se ensanchó y lo primero que vio fue al pequeño Sapo, el cual estaba ensimismado con la explicación, hasta que noto que lo miraban a él, abrazó su báculo y se puso detrás de Sesshomaru.

-El báculo no.- dijo el mononoke mirando atentamente a la dama de largo cabello negro.

-Bien, entonces luchemos, no me queda otra opción, el producto es nuevo.

El yōkai solo atino a sonreír peligrosamente y estiró su mano, cerrándola de nuevo hasta formar un perfecto puño. – ¿Estás segura que quieres luchar?- dijo con cautela avanzando hacia la dama.

La demonio solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos, asustada al ver que el Daiyōkai iba enserio. No le quedo más remedio que ponerse en acción, con la mente alzó un objeto pesado que estaba detrás del mononoke. Y entonces tontamente hizo que el objeto avanzara hacia la cabeza del yōkai. Lo que no se espero, fue que el Lord de las tierras del oeste se agacho y el objeto fue a dar en la cara de la dama, la cual fue a dar al suelo.

-Pensé que serías más inteligente.- y después de esto le dio la espalda a una inconsciente demonio.

Sesshomaru llevaba en brazos al pequeño félido, el cual maullaba de una forma extraña pero que estaba seguro que Rin adoraría.

-Jaken, móntate- el sapo, asustado por cualquier reacción de los mercaderes hacia ellos decidió obedecer y alejarse con su amo de ahí. Se montó en Fluffy y se aferró fuertemente para notar que el mononoke tomaba fuertemente al félido sobre sus brazos. Así pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a la cueva, donde Honoka los esperaba dormida, entraron decididos a pasar desapercibidos para la demonio, pero les fue imposible porque al hacer un ruido en falso la demonio despertó.

-Lord- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, intrigada por el nuevo miembro del grupo, pues era un cachorro ciertamente hermoso. Centro su atención nuevamente en el Daiyōkai y decidió contarle de una vez todo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es la flor Sesshomaru.

Los ojos del yōkai se abrieron sin mesura, sabía que algo andaba mal, y si eso era su plan no iba a salir como él quería. Y tenía miedo.

Sí, el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste tenía miedo.

-¿Que has hecho?- murmuro mientras avanzaba hacia ella con cierto enojo.

La demonio alzó una ceja y lo miro raro.- Nada, la flor está bien, mejor dicho…ambas.- La demonio se dio la vuelta y se recostó acomodándose mejor para volver a cerrar los ojos, mañana le explicaría al yōkai que iban a retoñar dos flores.

-¿Ambas?, ¡Despierta Honoka, dime ahora que sucede!- murmuro el yōkai irritado por el desinterés de su protegida.

Honoka se removió molesta sobre la piedra en la que descansaba.- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?, Por Dios estoy cansada.- dijo parándose, mientras que se giraba y quedaba frente a frente con el yōkai.

-Esto solo me había pasado una vez hace mucho tiempo, es algo así como…- dijo rascándose la barbilla mientras pensaba una manera más fácil de explicarlo.- ¡tener gemelos!, sí, no voy a crear una flor, serán dos.- y con esta le dedicó una sonrisa y se preparó para acomodarse, no sin antes recordar.- Así que ve pensando a quien le vas a dar la otra.- y sin más se recostó para cerrar los ojos y caer perdida en un sueño profundo.

El Daiyōkai se quedo quieto, era increíble la suerte que tenía hasta ahora, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer con la otra, Jaken ya era un Demonio, y Rin lo sería tan pronto como se hiciera el ritual, obviamente su hijo sería un Daiyōkai, entonces, ¿A quién?

Sesshomaru caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva y se agacho listo para descansar, y fue entonces cuando la imagen de Kagome Higurashi pasó por su mente.

_Y fue así, como el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste decidió quién sería la dueña de aquella flor. Cerro sus ojos pensando en el día de mañana, cuando por fin iba a ser el cumpleaños número once de la pequeña, acortando así la estadía de Rin en la aldea. _

_Ya faltaba poco para que Rin se convirtiera en su mujer._

_Para poseerla._

_Para no perderla jamás._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, lamento la demora, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por premiarlas con 16 hojas de Word, tal vez no sea mucho pero espero que les guste, se que ha sido muy simple y tal vez aburrido, pero hay información que quiero que entrelacen. No se preocupen que en los próximos capítulos la historia dará un vuelo interesante, se los prometo.<strong>

**Por cierto, que casi se me olvida: He editado la edad de Sesshomaru, me he puesto a investigar y he decidido dejarlo conforme el manga lo indica, verán:**

**En el Anime: Sesshomaru tiene más de 200 años.**

**En el Manga: Sesshomaru tiene más de 500 años. {he decidido poner esta edad}**

**Sin más, paso a lo siguiente.**

**Y bien, ha llegado al hora de responderles sus dudas y agradecer su valentía.**

**I can hear your screems tonight: **_Que halagador, la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho tu review, me alegro mucho que te guste este Fic, intento hacer lo mejor para satisfacerlas._

**Riza-Paola:** _Linda tu siempre tan alegre con tus lindos reviews, me alegro que te guste como escribo, siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo para que ustedes disfruten de la lectura. Espero que este capítulo te guste._

**RinSess13:** _Bienvenida, por lo que leí en tu perfil hablas portugués, me siento honrada de que gente que habla otros idiomas se sienta atraída por un Fic ajeno a su saber. Y me alegro que lo hayas colocado en tus Favoritos, espero no defraudarte, y Gracias por tu lindo Review. Espero que conforme pase el tiempo sigas pensando así de la historia._

**Erzebeth : **_Ay Bonney, jajaja que buenoq ue te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final, y sí a ver cuando salimos. Besos!_

**Black Urora: **_Hola linda, pues verás la menarquía de Rin empezó al segundo día de que estuvo ahí, imaginate la pobre!, despues de haber llegado a una aldea desconocida para ella que le venga sucediendo todo aquello...Pero bueno. Jajajaja la actitud Lolicon ira incrementando cuando vaya avanzando la historia, aunque más que un Lolicon sera un amor parejo, ella ya solo será dos años menor que él en apariencia claro esta. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que lo hayas disfrutado igual que los demás. Pronto vendrá la acción._

**Serena Tsukino Chiba: **_gracias por el abrazo y por tu review! opino lo mismo, ya quiero ver como esos dos caen en los placeres jajajaja, ya vere como me las apaño para lograrlo. Y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Te mando muchos saludos y espero que sigas el fic hasta su final._

**FlowerBloom: **_ bienvenida al Fic, gracias por haber dejado review, y espero que sigas la historia hasta que esos dos se den su buen revolcón jajaja, no te creas, espero hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que ustedes gozen leyendo la historia.Y bueno Ya lo contii! xD ajajaja. Saludos._

**Belrockangel: **_Hola linda, pues aqui lo tienes, espero que te siga siendo interesante. Besitos!._

**Sin mas me despido por ahora y nos veremos pronto. Las quiero!**

**Besos de una morocha!**


	4. Desafortunado Destino

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y nada más, yo solo me encargo de escribir Lolicon, ¡jajaja no es cierto!, yo solo escribo esta historia de amor entre Lord Sesshomaru y Rin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eternidad Daiyōkai<strong>_

CAPITULO IV

**Yukari, el mononoke de Rin.**

_"How dull. That was just an ordinary girl."/ __"Pero que aburrido. Es solo una chica ordinaria."_

_-Lord Sesshomaru_

El sol se filtraba a través de los pequeños agujeros que se hacían con el paso de los años más notorios en las paredes de la choza de la Anciana Kaede, ahora su nuevo hogar. Sentía la necesidad de pararse a celebrar su onceavo cumpleaños, pero un mal presagio se lo impedía, era como si hoy fuera a terminar un ciclo importante para ella…

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se concentro en vestirse, pues la Anciana Kaede le había preparado un Kimono que Lord Sesshomaru le había dejado días antes. No podía negarlo el Kimono estaba precioso y ella se veía preciosa, pero un vacío tremendo se apoderaba de ella, era como si algo crucial y sustancial le hiciera falta a su lado.

Y entonces lo supo, no sería un buen cumpleaños sin Jaken ni su amo. Y no porque lo celebraran en grande, pero siempre buscaban la manera de que ella se lo pasara bien, y la principal razón por la que mostraba una sonrisa era porque estaba con lo que ella denominaba "familia".

Pronto salió de la choza dejando atrás a una anciana plácidamente dormida.

Decidió ir a ver el amanecer a la cima del río, donde lo había visto por última vez, sabía que al menos el recuerdo estaba fresco en su memoria. Y siendo sincera con ella misma, se moría de ganas por verlo.

Cuando llegó, se sentó sobre una gran roca, y pudo ver las maravillas que Kami había creado, se extasiaba cada vez que pensaba que Kami había hecho todas las cosas de maneras insospechadas, como un regalo hacia la humanidad. Su madre siempre le decía que Kami ya la había pensado incluso antes de traerla al mundo y que tenía un propósito en su vida.

Unos planes inimaginables, que si demostraba ser una buena mujer, su recompensa sería eterna.

Pero la pequeña Rin no sabía que su eternidad iba a ser literal.

* * *

><p>-¡Muchachita si vas a pasar hazlo ya!<p>

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Kagome se apresuró a cruzar la calle ante la mirada molesta de varios conductores, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento dejo de caminar para detenerse en medio del cruce peatonal.

Su mente últimamente se dedicaba a recrear escenas en la época feudal, y le era meramente imposible llevar una vida normal, con decir que sus "amigas" la habían abandonado por ser demasiado distraída, y por dejarlas plantadas en innumerables ocasiones. Pero lo único en lo que ella pensaba era en regresar al lado de Inuyasha y sus amigos, a los que consideraba ya una familia. Había madurado ahí y crecido al lado de unas personas, y demonios también, muy buenas. Que le habían demostrado quererla y valorarla.

Sentimientos que a veces los humanos no tenemos.

Suspiro y con paso firme seguía su camino hacia su casa, subió las escaleras a todo prisa como todos los días y corrió hacia el pozo como cada tarde, siempre verificaba si ya estaba abierto y si podía regresar.

Dejó su mochila a un lado y se arrojó con la esperanza de caer en tierra feudal.

Pero por milésima vez, fracaso.

Sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos tocaban la fría tierra, mientras sus lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas y resbalaban para mojar la arena que descansaba inmóvil debajo de ella. La misma que muchas veces se había transformado para darle paso a una inolvidable aventura.

-Inuyasha…ven por mí.- susurró con un sollozo silencioso. Pero no aguantó más y se puso a llorar con fiereza, como tenía tiempo no hacía.- ¡VEN POR MI!- su grito era desgarrador.

-SE QUE PUEDES OIRME, ¡VEN POR MI!- sus gritos se escuchaban hasta su casa, pero como su madre y Sota e incluso el abuelo ya se habían acostumbrado a escucharla llorar de esa manera, la dejaron ahogarse con su propia pena y sufrimiento.

-¡INUYASHA!- este último grito fue largo y pausado, acompañado de sollozos que desgarraban el alma- …por…fa…vor- y con esto recargó su frente en la tierra, donde minutos después se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>El sonido de las ropas del Lord de las tierras del Oeste era el eco que guiaba al pequeño Sapo a su destino. Acarreando a Ah-Uh silbaba una canción, y encima del dragón reposaba la bella Honoka. Quien viera aquella escena sin duda recordaría a la bella Cleopatra al lado de su Semental, y atendida por su siervo.<p>

Obviando las posiciones, la escena era sin duda una vista muy hermosa a espectadores curiosos.

Sesshomaru se limitaba a olfatear, no quería a ver a nadie que no fuera Rin. Y llevar cargando al Demonio era ya demasiado afecto demostrado para él.

Pero todo era por Rin, aquella pequeña niña que lo había hecho descubrir un sentimiento demasiado humano.

La brisa cambió de un momento a otro, ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Jaken- dijo con voz firme, lo que provocó que el sapo abriera muy grandes sus ojos amarillos.

-Desde aquí sigo solo- y sin más desapareció entre los árboles a una velocidad tremenda.

El sapo sonrió para sus adentros, Rin tenía que estar cerca, y su amo bonito debía aprovechar las circunstancias. Festejó el ver a su Amo tan animado, sin duda, su padre estaría orgulloso de él, pero era algo que él jamás le diría.

-¿Por qué esa niña es tan importante para Sesshomaru?

La voz de Honoka volvió en si a Jaken y este solo atino a sentar a Ah-Uh y treparse en él para acompañar a la demonio.

-Ella será su futura señora, y para el Amo se trata de la progenitora de su heredero.

-Oh, interesante- dijo parpadeando y bostezando contrariando la última frase que salió de sus labios- bueno si me permites quiero dormir, así que bájate.- sin decirle nada más lo tiro a un costado del dragón y se recostó abarcando todo el lomo del animal.

Su perfecto cuerpo ya se estaba deformando pues un bultito se le notaba en el vientre y su tatuaje se hacía cada vez más grande.

Jaken observo la escena, definitivamente era una demonio muy hermosa, el amo debía conservarla.

Algo bueno tenía que sacar de ella.

Y así lo creía, su amo era muy inteligente como para dejar escapar a tan bella demonio.

Se acomodo a un lado del estomago de Ah-Uh y se puso a imaginar la cara de Rin al recibir a su nueva mascota.

El cabello de Rin estaba recogido en un chongo algo suelto adornado por una flor roja que combinaba perfecto con los colores de su kimono. Su mirada estaba perdida en el rio, y así la encontró Sesshomaru.

El Daiyōkai se encontraba detrás de ella, tan silencioso como apuesto.

Sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, viendo como las curvas de Rin se acentuaban en el bello vestido, ella aún era una niña, pero su cuerpo ya quería ser el de una mujer.

-Rin

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron sin mesura. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que juraba no tenerlo dentro de ella. Se giró y fue cuando lo observo, tan perfecto y luminoso.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- se bajo de un solo salto y cuando iba a saltar a las piernas de su amo se detuvo.

Ahí estaba, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, un hermoso demonio bebe parecido a Kirara entre los brazos de su amo.

¿Acaso ese gatito era para ella?

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, quería grabarse todos los gestos de su niñez, pues hoy sería la última vez que vería a Rin de niña. Porque a partir de hoy viajaría al Oeste a construir lo que pronto ella gobernaría como una mujer.

-Tómalo.- dijo dejándolo en el suelo, Rin enseguida se agachó para tomarlo entre sus brazos a lo que el Demonio se acomodo y lamió su mejilla como gesto de cariño. Definitivamente había hecho un buen trabajo.

Cuando alzó su vista para agradecerle a su Amo éste ya estaba unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!, ¡espere!- dijo mientras corría detrás de él, pero el yōkai que llevaba en sus brazos la detuvo, al transformarse de un salto en un gran felino con patas hermosas que tenían hojas verdes frondosas como si de alas se tratasen en cada una de sus patas, unas orejas verdes que lo hacían verse majestuoso y su cola de mil hojas, con sus ojos enormes y verdes la miró y rugió.

Rin estaba maravillada y sin dudarlo lo monto, era incluso más grande que Kirara por lo que el felino se acostó sobre la hierba y ella pudo subir sin problemas, el minino comenzó a caminar siguiendo a su Amo, pero éste no se detenía.

-¿Ya se va? ¿Cuándo regresará?- dijo Rin con su voz tan dulce como siempre lo era cuando se dirigía a él. Iba al mismo paso que él pues el felino le había dado alcance.

El Daiyōkai se detuvo.

Giro su cabeza y su fino cabello plateado se sacudió con la brisa, posó sus ojos en ella y como pocas veces le sonrió. Fue sin duda una sonrisa torcida, pero Rin la sintió como si se tratase de la mismísima gloria. Si Jaken estuviera viendo la escena se hubiera asustado, pues el ver sonreír a su amo solo significaba que algo tenebroso pasaría…

-Feliz cumpleaños Rin- y sin más desapareció de su vista.

Los ojos de Rin seguían donde milésimas de segundo antes estaba su Amo. Su nuevo yōkai rugió y ella se abrazó de él.

Sin duda había recibido un regalo hermoso por parte de su Amo, y aunque se hubiera ido tan pronto, fue el primero en desearle Feliz Cumpleaños.

Su corazón latía a prisa y se encontraba excitada. Definitivamente no se dio cuenta que no había respondido una pregunta muy importante.

_¿Cuándo regresará? _

Acarició a su nueva fiera y le indicó por donde volver. Se prometió que cuando volviera a ver a su Amo le agradecería por su nuevo felino.

_Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que tardaría 6 años en cumplir su promesa._

* * *

><p>El corazón de Inuyasha latía con fuerza, algo pasaba.<p>

Estaba seguro que podía sentir la desesperación de Kagome, como cuando se encontraban en una lucha que se estaba poniendo difícil. Saltó de entre los árboles y se dirigió tan rápido como sus pies descalzos se lo permitieron, viajó hasta donde meses antes yacía el pozo que le había otorgado el privilegio de conocer a la mujer de su vida.

Entonces era cierto lo que la gente decía acerca de ellos.

La humana y el Hanyou que se amaban, pero que no podían estar juntos. Sus ojos acuosos, luchaban para no liberar los frutos de la tristeza. Tragó saliva y se sentó en un moño con la cabeza baja, como si de esa manera ella pudiese regresar.

Sentía el corazón desgarrarse lentamente.

"_-Inuyasha-" una voz aterciopelada se escuchaba a su alrededor._

Abrió los ojos como platos. Era la voz de su Kagome, sin duda era ella…

Pero por más que la buscó jamás la divisó, ni siquiera pudo oler aquel fresco aroma que odiaba cuando la conoció.

-Regresa ya, Kagome- dijo el Hanyou con la mirada puesta en el pozo que había traído a la época feudal a Kagome.

"Yo nací por ella"- pensó Inuyasha, recordaba aquellas palabras casi todas las noches, repitiéndolas desde la vez que estuvo dentro de la perla recordando todo lo que Kagome había hecho en su vida. – "Y ella nació para conocerme a mi"- tras un suspiro, se puso de pie y se fue hacia donde se celebraría la fiesta de Rin.

La pequeña Rin, al menos ella conocería la felicidad al lado del ser que la amaba, y estaba seguro de que Rin también amaba a Sesshomaru, sobre todo por su medio hermano, que le había demostrado a todos que Rin era muy valiosa en su vida.

-Te necesito…- susurró mirando hacia atrás una vez más antes de retirarse por completo.

Cada tercer día visitaba aquel pozo, que con el tiempo era cubierto con finas enredaderas. Pero aunque el tiempo pasaba, Inuyasha jamás perdía la fé.

Algún día estaría al lado de su amada, y podría gozar de una familia como la que Miroku y Sango ahora formaban.

_Y no se equivocaba._

* * *

><p>El viento movía su cabello con una gracia que la relajaba, era tan excitante la forma en que se desplazaba por los aires encima de su félido amigo. Estaba emocionada y excitada de que su Amo se hubiese acordado de ella, poco a poco estaba más convencida de que debía aprender todo lo que pudiese para estar a la altura cuando Lord Sesshomaru la reclamara de vuelta, y así poder ser parte del Imperio de las tierras del Oeste.<p>

Se aferró al pelaje aperlado del bello demonio y besó la parte trasera de su cabeza, por lo que el felino ronroneó y aceleró el paso.

No pudo escoger mejor regalo, era tan excitante el estar arriba, viendo la aldea desde donde se encontraba se dio cuenta de la hermosura del lugar, sabía perfectamente que Kirara también volaba como éste félido, pero el tamaño del animal era muy diferente, mucho más grande y eso la hizo sentirse segura y con cierto poder.

Jamás había tenido algo suyo.

-Es aquí…- y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía un nombre aún, miro el cielo y pensó mientras el felino daba vueltas alrededor de la aldea disfrutando de las caricias de su nueva dueña.

Desde abajo, una Kirara observaba detenidamente la escena, ¿Qué era aquel enorme animal?, movía sus colas de manera peligrosa, como hacía cada vez que iba a transformarse.

Y no tardo mucho en hacerlo. Enseguida saltó sobre una roca y se volvió el félido de las patas en llamas, y despegó para ver que le hacían a Rin.

Pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que Rin se reía en los aires y observaba a Kirara acercarse.

-Hola Kirara, tranquila pequeña, él es un nuevo amigo- dijo acariciando la oreja de la mascota de Sango.

Se dispuso a bajar y cuando llegaron a la tierra, Inuyasha la miraba sentado de moño a la entrada de la choza de la Anciana Kaede. No podía creer que Sesshomaru le hiciera un regalo así, tal vez era una coincidencia, pero se llenaba la boca diciendo que los humanos eran simples seres que no merecían la vida.

Aún no sabía cómo Rin había podido romper aquella barrera que endurecía el corazón de su hermano.

Rin era todo un enigma. Pero calló en la cuenta que había pasado exactamente igual que con él y Kagome, ¿Es que acaso las mujeres tienen el secreto de hacer débiles a los yōkai?

La esbelta Rin bajó con gracia de su mononoke, acariciando sus orejas antes de que éste volviera a su forma original. Era asombroso el cambio, pues era un poco más chico que Kirara en su forma original, y era demasiado grande cuando se convertía.

Suspiró pensando en un buen nombre, y decidió que todo había sido obra del destino, si ella no hubiese ido al río, su Amo no la hubiera encontrado y no se lo hubiese dado.

-Sabes- le dijo al felino mientras le daba un toque en la nariz- te llamarás Yukari, porque eres obra del destino…

-Este mononoke es más grande que Kirara, ¿Te lo ha regalado Sesshomaru?- murmuró Inuyasha al aparecer junto a ella.

-Oh, Buenos días Inuyasha, si me lo ha dado de cumpleaños.- dijo la pequeña pelinegra al acomodarse un mechón detrás de su oreja y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Rin, no pudiste recibir un mejor regalo que un compañero.- dijo mientras ponía toda su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, y decidió no sacudirla como lo hacía pocas veces con Shippo, Rin cerró los ojos y le sonrió por segunda vez.

-Estoy muy contenta, créame.- y caminó seguida de su pequeño mononoke hacia la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede para presentarle al nuevo integrante.

* * *

><p>Era un día demasiado caluroso como para atravesar un desierto, pero eso no era impedimento para Sesshomaru.<p>

Su imperio tenía que empezar ya, si no quería tardar más años en poder convertir a Rin.

_No._

Eso no podía pasar, había esperado muchísimo para escoger a la mujer ideal, a la emperatriz que gobernaría junto a él, y el tiempo volaba.

-Sesshomaru, muero de hambre- dijo una bella yōkai que se soplaba con una hoja de helecho y que seguía acostada encima de un Ah-Uh, que caminaba firmemente detrás de su Amo.

-Deja de ser impertinente y una molestia para el Amo Bonito, ¿Quieres?- murmuró Jaken poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se habían deshecho de Rin y ahora llegaba esta molestia.

Suspiró, ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan amargado?

-Jaken, detente aquí y busca algo de comer para los dos, estamos cerca, mañana regreso por ustedes, creo que no necesitas que te diga más, ya sabes tus obligaciones- y tras esto desapareció.

Atravesaba el estopor del desierto con decisión, se podía sentir la tierra alzándose al paso del gran Daiyōkai, su presencia era ineludible.

No podía ocultar la satisfacción de su rostro al ser reconocido por su propio hogar.

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

La tierra comenzó a moverse.

Era el momento.

Al fin, su imperio estaba alzándose.

El gran Imperio de Las Tierras Del Oeste estaba cobrando vida de nuevo.

Lo que alguna vez el abandonó para ir en busca de la espada que su padre le había dejado, ahora estaba renaciendo.

La tierra se abrió y de está comenzó a brotar un edificio antiguo fascinante, demasiado lujoso pero que encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad de Sesshomaru, era digno de un hijo del gran Inu No Taisho.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en la boca de Sesshomaru.

Y en un instante, Fluffy cobró vida, se levanto y se agitaba con el viento, mientras que las marcas de la cara de Sesshomaru se acentuaban de un marcado color morado, su Luna brillaba y sus ojos se encendieron tornándose rojos, las marcas en sus mejillas pasaron de ser un brillante morado para alargarse y volverse de un rojo intenso.

Su rostro se desfiguró alargándose para formas un hocico de perro, sus colmillos crecieron considerablemente y de pronto el señor de las tierras del Oeste adquirió su verdadera forma.

Un gran Perro blanco brillo con un destello rojo a su alrededor, volaba mientras de la tierra se alzaba su imperio y con un potente rugido acomodó los cimientos del edificio que pasaría a ser su palacio.

El rugido llegó a los oídos de Jaken, éste no pudo hacer más que sonreír y arrodillarse ante aquel magnifico sonido.

A Honoka se le erizó la piel y tragó gordo.

-Jaken, ¿Por qué haces eso?, ¿Qué ha sido ese espeluznante rugido?- pregunto una demonio lo bastante asustada como para mirar al cielo. Sin embargo comenzó a atar cabos y suspiro.

Con que esa era la verdadera forma de Sesshomaru.

-Ha llegado el día Honoka, Lord Sesshomaru ha regresado a su Imperio- dijo mirando al cielo y con una gran sonrisa siguió prendiendo la fogata.

Honoka miró el cielo y sin decir una sola palabra sonrió ante la visión de una vida en aquel magnífico palacio del que tanto hablaba el sapo. Recordó la cara de la pequeña niña que había saboreado cerca del lago y se puso a pensar, ¿Por qué el Lord se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella humana?

Su vientre se revolvió y se mordió el labio, las flores estaban creciendo dentro de ella, y aunque cada día su tatuaje se dibujaba más hermoso sobre su pecho, el miedo al sentir aquel vació que llegaba después de dar a luz a cada flor la atemorizaba.

No es que quisiera quedarse con las flores, era el simple hecho de que una vez que conseguían lo que querían de ella, todo mundo la dejaba.

Esperaba que ese no fuera su caso, pues no estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru, pero no le vendría nada mal encontrar un demonio con el cual establecerse.

Tendría que haber alguien que se enamorara de ella sin codiciar su flor.

Solo tal vez, el destino le regalaría un amor.

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche y el corazón de Rin no paraba de palpitar, se sentía ansiosa y no sabía la razón, llevaba ya algunos cuantos minutos con este sentimiento de plenitud en su interior, y estaba segura que un rugido se había apoderado de su sentido del oído, era como si aquel rugido potente y melodioso viniera de dentro de sí misma.<p>

Yukari se acomodaba en su regazo al tiempo que movía su hermosa cola de helechos.

La anciana Kaede observaba la escena fascinada, ella también había sido capaz de notar un brillo alrededor de Rin, se preguntaba si solo tal vez, Sesshomaru ya estuviera empezando la transformación. Pero solo llegó a hacer dos conclusiones:

Primera Conjetura: Probablemente Sesshomaru estaba haciendo el ritual de selección.

Segunda Conjetura: (Y la que más la convencía) Sesshomaru debía estar pasando por algún momento de plenitud y la pequeña Rin estaba tan ligada a él que era capaz de sentirlo.

Sí.

Rin ya estaba lista, no sabía por qué él se empeñaba a hacerla esperar tanto.

_Pero quien sabe, tal vez Rin aún no había vivido lo suficiente como para ser una buena emperatriz._

Al día siguiente, al despertar, Rin se aseó y fue por Yukari a su cabaña para montarlo y asistir a sus primeras lecciones de Arco y de Espada con la Exterminadora de Demonios, Sango.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- se escucha desde el suelo, Rin que estaba montada en Yukari se pone alerta. Se mueve hacia su derecha y el mononoke entiende perfectamente que tiene que moverse hacía donde su dueña lo indica. Y es entonces que se decide por atacar.

Rin, con la delicadeza de una bailarina sobre el escenario, estira su mano para sacar una de las flechas que tiene a su espalda y empuña su flecha con aquel arco que la anciana Kaede había mandado hacer especialmente para ella. Apunta hacía el enorme Boomerang de la exterminadora y le da.

El artefacto regresa hacía su dueña con una flecha clavada justo en el centro.

Sango, impresionada, arriba de su mononoke sonríe.

-Kirara, sube.- le ordena al su minina y ésta obedece, llevándola junta al mononoke de Rin.- Estupendo, solo llevamos dos horas practicando y ya le has dado en el blanco.- dice Sango mientras le sonríe a una Rin excitada.

-La adrenalina que corre por mis venas es incomparable, muero por saber ocupar la espada.- dice la pequeña mientras se recoge el cabello con un listón que combina con el traje que Sango le ha regalado de cuando era más joven.

-Un paso a la vez pequeña- y ambas se alejan para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Los rugidos de ambos félidos en batalla llaman la atención de varios aldeanos, entre ellos de la anciana Kaede, del monje Miroku y de Inuyasha.

Que atentos y fascinados miran el avance de la jovencita.

Los tres coinciden en que Rin será una muy buena contrincante en batalla, y podrá dominar bien la espada, pues notando la facilidad que tiene para sostener armas, la espada no será la excepción.

* * *

><p>-¡Lord Sesshomaru!- dice el sapo mientras se acerca corriendo con un Ah-Uh pisándole los talones.<p>

El Daiyōkai se gira para ver llegar a Jaken con Honoka sanos y salvos.

La demonio queda asombrada con el hermoso castillo que se ha materializado delante de sus ojos. Nunca había visto un Imperio así.

Inigualable sin duda.

Miró como el Daiyōkai miraba y asentía a cada reporte que sus sirvientes le hacían.

Solo habían pasado unas horas y ya tenía decenas de Sirvientes a su disposición, y qué decir del ejército que yacía entrenando bajo el arduo sol.

-Pero mi Señor, ¿es que acaso usted necesita de un ejército?- dice Jaken mirando hacia los hombres de armadura.

-No es que lo necesite Jaken, soy el emperador, me hago cargo de un imperio, y justamente es lo que incluye uno, el dirigir un ejército como líder. – dice mientras camina hacia los adentros de su hermoso castillo.

Honoka bajá de Ah-Uh para seguirlo mientras que Jaken hace lo mismo.

-Cuando exista algún peligro que no merece la pena, ellos se cansaran por mi- espetó el Daiyōkai esperando ser entendido, mientras que atraviesan un enorme pasillo, los sirvientes se inclinan ante él con respeto y hacen lo mismo en cuanto ven a Honoka.

Un sentimiento se acumula dentro de su estómago.

¿Es así como se siente ser la emperatriz?

-Ella no es su emperatriz- ruge Sesshomaru mientras que despreocupadamente los sirvientes pasan de ella como casi todo el mundo termina haciendo.

Jaken siente un poco de pena por la demonio, pero se da cuenta que ella sabe cuál es su lugar aquí.

Aunque Honoka piensa que ella está sola, no se ha dado cuenta que el líder del Ejército, Monomaru Eda la observaba con mucho interés.

El apuesto líder había fijado sus ojos en la bella emperatriz de su Señor, merecía la muerte…

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el soldado.

_Pero no se imaginó que estaba muy equivocado._

-Ésta es tu habitación Honoka, espero que te sientas cómoda, cualquier cosa que necesites el dormitorio de Jaken está junto al tuyo- la voz de Sesshomaru había cambiado, era como si hubiese conseguido todo lo que deseaba. Y al parecer solo faltaban algunos detalles para que el Gran palacio estuviera listo.

-Pero Lord Sesshomaru, ¿Es que acaso no dormiré junto a usted?- pregunta el sapo mientras pone ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Mi dormitorio no está en la misma ala que la de ustedes, está pasando el lago y el jardín de cerezos obviamente.

Y sin más que decir, como siempre, sale sin avisar de su vista.

"_Éstos 6 años antes de que llegue Rin serán muuuuuy largos" _ piensa el sapo mientras sale de la habitación de la demonio que apenas tocar el futón se ha quedado dormida.

* * *

><p><em>-¿<em>Estás seguro Inuyasha?, ¿enserio crees que lo más conveniente es que te marches una temporada de la aldea para olvidar el asunto de Kagome?

-¡Keh!, Kaede no pienso discutir de esto contigo, es más que obvio que no necesito el permiso de nadie, además aquí están Sango y Miroku para cualquier altercado.

-Está bien Inuyasha, no soy nadie para detenerte, solo quiero tu tranquilidad y si de eso depende el que tengas que marcharte, está bien, adelante.

Con la misma rapidez de un huracán sale de la choza Inuyasha para atravesar la Aldea, ya le había avisado a sus dos amigos que se largaba de la aldea una temporada para poder poner sus prioridades en claro.

Tenía que escapar de los dulces recuerdos de Kagome que lo calaban como la más fuerte de las espadas.

Era tiempo de seguir su camino, solo Kami sabía cuándo volvería a ver aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban.

Solo tenía que esperar… Como la Luna espera ansiosa la llegada del alba, para coincidir con el sol.

Solo un poco más.

_Tres años más._

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de lo más tranquila.<p>

Rin volaba sobre el lomo de Yukari y el viento hacía revolotear su hermosa y larga cabellera negra. Se podía ver toda la hermosa aldea y sus alrededores desde donde se encontraba.

_-"Feliz Cumpleaños Rin"- le había dicho su Amo._

-Lo estaré esperando, Lord Sesshomaru.- dijo mientras el rugido de Yukari la hizo reír.

Decidió que iría al lago a tomar un baño, pero una mancha roja que pasaba volando hacia el bosque captó su atención.

Sin duda era el hermano de su Amo, es que acaso ¿se había rendido ante la esperanza de que la Señorita Kagome regresaría un día de éstos?.

Y entonces desapareció como el sol al anochecer.

Ya no había rastros de Inuyasha.

Suspiro e hizo que Yukari diera la vuelta para encaminarse al río, pero un gran animal se aproximaba a la aldea.

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?- chilló al tiempo que se agarraba del pelaje de su félido y le daba un toque con su talón para que avanzara.

Buscó debajo de ella para ver si Sango se encontraba cerca, pero podía ver a Kirara jugando con los niños pequeños de la aldea.

Y entonces observó como una serpiente gigante se acercaba cada vez más a la aldea.

Estaba sedienta de sangre.

Y ella tenía que hacer algo.

Sintió que las flechas pesaban sobre sus hombros y entonces lo supo.

-Yukari, acércate- y sin repetírselo el felino se acerco a la serpiente.

A medida que su mononoke la acercaba a la temible bestia, su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de acabar con aquella serpiente.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Ella nunca había estado a favor de las peleas, pero su sed de destrucción se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Y al tomar una flecha, su corazón latió de una manera diferente.

La adrenalina que fluía por sus venas era deliciosa.

Colocó el arco al nivel de sus hombros y alineó la flecha con su boca. La flecha se tornó de un verde que permaneció desde que sus dedos tocaron la flecha hasta que fue disparada.

Apuntó a su enemigo.

-Muere- y disparó.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ella era solo una humana, no comprendía de donde había salido el coraje para disparar, las palabras que salieron de su boca y el destello que tuvo la flecha al tocar el arco.

Y sin apartar la vista de su enemigo, pudo observar que la flecha daba exactamente en el punto.

La flecha se clavó en medio de los ojos de la bestia y ésta sin poder hacer un movimiento más se desintegro.

Rin se miró las manos y sus pupilas se dilataron.

¿Qué era todo esto?

Lo que ella no sabía, era que de una chica ordinaria, pasó a ser la _elegida_.

La anciana Kaede había visto todo desde su cabaña, había sentido al demonio y no pudo evitar mirar al cielo primero. Fue cuando la vio, apuntando desde lo alto hacia el punto de donde provenía la presencia del demonio.

Su boca se abrió al momento en que el destello verde iluminó la flecha.

Sin duda, Lord Sesshomaru no se había equivocado.

Adiós a la Rin ordinaria.

_Hola a la poderosa emperatriz de las tierras del oeste._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>

**Gomene, sé que he sido una malvada al no actualizar en, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¿Un año?.**

**Lo siento de verdad pero he estado muy ocupada en el instituto, estoy a un paso de salir de la preparatoria y ando viendo lo de mi Diplomado.**

**Pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

**He de confesar que me encantó escribir a la nueva Rin, sé que es un poco difícil de imaginársela, pero me emociona la nueva personalidad de la pequeña.**

**¿Se imaginan que la indefensa Rin ahora sea una poderosa emperatriz?**

**Me he tenido que ver al menos la mitad de la serie y todas las películas de Inuyasha para recordar la personalidad de mi amado Sesshomaru. No quería perder la esencia de éste personaje tan perfecto, y espero no haberla perdido. **

**Si es así por favor háganmelo saber.**

**Sin más, espero leerlas pronto.**

**Tengo el siguiente capítulo en construcción, solo espero que mi cerebro no se seque.**

**Xoxo,**

**La morocha.**

**P.D: Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto recibir a gente de otros países a este fic hecho con amor, y no saben cómo me agrada leer cada uno de sus reviews y de sus PM, me hacen reír demasiado con sus amenazas de muerte y me enternecen con sus palabras de aliento.**

**¡Gracias! Porque sé que me leen.**

**Espero que disfruten leyendo este Fic así como yo disfruto al escribirlo.**


	5. Amistad

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y nada más, yo solo me encargo de escribir Lolicon, ¡jajaja no es cierto!, yo solo escribo esta historia de amor entre Lord Sesshomaru y Rin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eternidad Daiyōkai<strong>_

CAPITULO V

_"We will discuss your intentions later. If you're still alive that is" / "Discutiremos tus intenciones después. __Si sigues con vida, claro está."_

**Amistad**

Era una tarde soleada en la Aldea, el viento fluía tan fresco como el agua del río a principios de Octubre.

-Será mejor que me apresure si quiero llegar a la hora de la comida señorita Sango- decía una chica de 11 años con cabello negro como el ébano y largo hasta la cintura, mientras se ponía de nuevo el Kimono naranja con adornos de color verde esmeralda que acostumbraba a usar mientras permanecía al lado de Sesshomaru.

-Me parece bien, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento, has mejorado bastante Rin, y veo que has estado entrenando a Yukari para que sea un excelente compañero.- dijo la exterminadora al tiempo que se amarraba el listón en su largo cabello castaño.

-Así es, cada día me sorprendo más de las habilidades de mi pequeño mononoke, siento que es más poderoso de lo que aparenta.

-Se puede ver a simple vista pequeña, por cierto, ¿Porqué no usas otro Kimono?, puedo prestarte uno mío si quieres, es solo que ese te queda ya muy arriba y puede que alguno de los hombres de la aldea te falte al respeto. ¿Qué opinas?- la voz de Sango sonaba temblorosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Rin ante aquel comentario pero quería cuidarla de cualquier pervertido que la hiciera pasar un mal rato.

Ella sabía perfectamente cómo eran las mujeres cuando se aferraban a algo, y sabía que aquel Kimono era el que siempre traía consigo.

-Ya lo sé Señorita Sango, pero me es difícil deshacerme de él, me siento más segura, pero por otro lado no quiero que los hombres pervertidos se muestren interesados.- dijo mientras se abrochaba el Kimono con el lazo verde que siempre llevaba. Suspiró al darse cuenta que el lazo le quedaba más grande que antes, siendo esto algo incoherente, pues ella había crecido. Bastaron solo milésimas de segundo para que se diera cuenta que su cintura era la que había estado marcándose al paso de los días.

-Umh- dijo al pensar que su cuerpo estaba cambiando más rápido que su razón.

-Entonces mañana le pasaré a la Anciana Kaede dos de mis Kimonos, te gustaran, son de colores muy vivos.

-Gracias Señorita Sango

El viaje a la cabaña de la abuela Kaede fue en silencio, Yukari claramente estaba agotado, e iba en brazos de Rin.

-Sabes Yukari, me siento culpable de estarte entrenando tan arduamente a tu corta edad, pero mi preparación no estaría completa sin ti.- murmuró la niña mientras acariciaba una oreja verde de su félido amigo, y esté le correspondía ronroneando. Ella sonrío ante la imagen, era su primera pertenencia, aunque sonara feo, su Amo se lo había dado para que no estuviese sola.

¿Acaso el señor Sesshomaru estaba preocupado por ella?

"_¡Rin! Pero que cosas dices…"_

Su sonrojo fue evidente para su fiel compañero y éste solo atinó a mirarla con curiosidad, movió sus orejitas al notar una presencia ajena a la de ambos, atravesar el bosque en busca de un baño tal vez no había sido tan buena idea. La costumbre de Yukari y de Rin por ducharse relajadamente después del entrenamiento jamás se había visto interrumpida por algún percance.

No había tenido que usar su arco por alguna emergencia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día.

La imagen de la flecha con aquel destello verde le causaba fascinación.

Era como si estuviera viendo el destello de aquel látigo que la salvó de los monjes en aquella ocasión.

-Lord Sesshomaru…- susurró ella al tiempo que recobraba la compostura para afinar su oído y así poder detectar alguna presencia que Yukari no.

Pero se asombró cuando el pequeño mononoke se bajó de sus brazos y se transformó.

La mano de Rin instintivamente – y esto gracias a los constantes entrenamientos- se aferró al arco y las flechas que llevaba en su espalda. De un salto se encontraba arriba de su gran felino y se tomo del pelaje de éste.

-Vamos Yukari, elévate.

El mononoke obedeció y al tiempo que este ascendía ella preparaba la flecha en el arco.

Su mano comenzó a calentarse.

¿Podría ser?

No, claro que no, ella no era una sacerdotisa, además, dudaba que se necesitara una aquí en la aldea.

Para eso teníamos a Inuyasha…

Cierto, el se había ido hace dos semanas exactamente, cuando el altercado de la enorme serpiente había sucedido.

Yukari gruño y descendió de inmediato.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco ante la reacción del félido. Su mano se aferró al pelaje para no caer y cuando recuperó el equilibrio tensó la flecha en el arco para que en cualquier momento se disparara.

-Muéstrate- dijo apuntando hacia el arbusto que se movía con ímpetu.- Sabemos que estás ahí.- se sentía rara hablando con un arco en la mano, también notaba que su voz se escuchaba de una manera diferente a lo usual.

A medida que se acercaba volando en su félido, el arbusto se movía ferozmente, era como si algo tratara de salir de inmediato de ahí.

"_Estoy preparada, sal cuando quieras, te aniquilaré de todas formas…" _ los pensamientos de la pequeña Rin eran ya de una cazadora.

Y entonces cuando estaba dispuesta a soltar la flecha, la vio.

Jaló el pelaje de Yukari hacia un lado y esto hizo que el mononoke girara de una forma muy brusca, y obviamente, Rin fue a dar al suelo, junto con sus flechas y su arco que caían alrededor de ella.

-Rayos- dijo mientras se apoyaba en un codo y se agarraba la cabeza. El golpe había sido algo fuerte. Tragó duro y se aclaró su vista de inmediato. –Yukari, me hubieses dicho que se trataba de un humano- dijo la pequeña reclamándole al félido mirándolo mientras este metía su cola de helecho entre las patas y agachaba sus orejas. El félido se transformo y el pequeño se puso en el regazo de Rin.

La pequeña no podía enojarse con él, lo acarició y lo tomó entre sus brazos para ponerse de pie y acercarse a la chica que estaba escondida en el arbusto, si Rin no se equivocaba tendría la misma edad que ella.

-Hola- dijo Rin mientras se agachaba delante de la chica que estaba entre los arbustos.- Me llamo Rin ¿y tú?- pregunto mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir de entre las ramas.

La miró por un momento, ella estaba analizando su mano, y Rin estaba analizándola a ella, su cabellera era castaña, tenía el mismo color que la miel pura. Sus rasgos eran tan delicados que parecía ser la hija del terrateniente, solo que en la aldea no había ninguno.

Sus ojos eran de un violeta extraño.

"_Asemejan a las marcas de Lord Sesshomaru" _pensó la pequeña con emoción y se sonrojó de nuevo al notar que sus pensamientos volaban otra vez en aquella dirección.

-¿Porqué te has sonrojado?- la voz de la chica era tan tersa que sacó a Rin de sus cavilaciones, y entonces sonrió.

-Mis pensamientos me han llevado a un…- busco la palabra para describirlo pero no encontraba ninguna.

-A un hombre- dijo la chica mientras se reía de la pequeña Rin.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Rin poniéndose de pie, al igual que la otra chica.

-Te he descubierto.- murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su lindo kimono, Rin la miró con cierta melancolía, de alguna u otra forma esas eran el tipo de peleas que tenía con Jaken- Soy Moriko, disculpa que te haya alarmado de ese modo.- dijo tendiéndole la mano, para presentarse como se debía.

Rin miró su mano y la cogió para darle un apretón –Vaya, le has hecho honor a tu nombre- Rin se rió y caminó hacia la sombra de un árbol frondoso – y no te preocupes por alarmarme, estoy preparada, la pregunta es, ¿Porqué te escondías?- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Antes de contarte Rin, ¿Vives en esta hermosa aldea?- mencionó Moriko mientras observaba a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Así es, pero, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?- dijo sintiéndose de pronto bajo amenaza.

-Bueno, Rin debes prometerme que no le contarás a alguien, será nuestro secreto de amigas.- dijo la pequeña mientras se sentaba en forma de moñito frente a Rin.

¿Amigas?

Algo en el corazón de Rin se removió, nunca había tenido una. Y entonces aquel remolino de emociones desconocidas apareció, la felicidad la inundaba y comenzó a reír.

-Rin, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Lo siento, es que eres mi primera amiga.

-¿Qué?, pero si vives en una aldea muy linda, los he estado observando.

-Sí, pero acabo de llegar aquí, no tiene ni medio año.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues seré tu primera amiga, ¿te parece?

-¡Claro!, pero ahora cuéntame ¿por qué te escondes en el bosque?- las manos de rin se movían de un lado a otro acariciando al mononoke que se había quedado dormido en su regazo.

-Verás, vivo en la aldea que está cruzando el prado después de la montaña.

-¿¡QUÉ!? , ¡Has viajado tu sola!, pero y ¿Tus padres?- la cara de Rin estaba asombrada.

- Es por eso que huí, deja que te cuente sin que me interrumpas.

-Lo siento, continúa.- murmuró la adolescente mientras que sus grandes ojos se dilataban expectantes.

-Todo comenzó hace un mes exactamente, soy hija del terrateniente de mi aldea, y tenemos nuestro castillo junto a un bosque, desde mi cuarto se ven las montañas. Y una noche de luna llena, mientras miraba por la ventana, noté que había un resplandor detrás de las montañas, era algo inusual. No era la luz de la luna, era de un color dorado que moría de ganas por observar de cerca. Y así lo hice.- La chica se acomodó su cabello de un solo lado y comenzó a acariciarlo a la vez que hablaba.- A la noche siguiente, cuando el resplandor volvió a aparecer, decidí que era tiempo de dejar la aldea y ver aquella belleza de cerca. Dejé una nota en la casa, y dije que yo, al igual que mis hermanos había decidido salir a explorar el mundo que me rodeaba, y que no me buscaran, que me dejaran ser feliz. Mi camino fue demasiado fácil, la verdad es que me sorprende que haya podido cruzar tan fácilmente aquella pesada travesía. Pero ahora entiendo el porqué. –La mirada de Moriko se iluminó.

-¿Es que acaso te encontraste con un hombre?- la voz de Rin interrumpió el relato de ensueño que contaba la chica con tanto entusiasmo.

Y ésta se sonrojó, se rió nerviosamente y golpeó el hombro de Rin con ternura.

-Es un Hanyou, pero no debes decir nada, te lo ruego, no quiero que lo maten.- Los ojos de Moriko se llenaron de una angustia terrible, y Rin solo atinó a tomarle la mano.

-En esta aldea no discriminamos a nadie, y no te preocupes, no eres la única mujer que se enamora de un Hanyou, conozco a alguien que también lo está, pero que no puede estar a su lado. A diferencia de ti.- dijo Rin acomodándose el pelo detrás de su oreja. Sabía que la señorita Kagome amaba al hermano de su Amo y qué ahora que se había marchado, Inuyasha había perdido la esperanza…

-Pues a mí no se me ha hecho nada fácil, te seguiré contando.- dijo tras un suspiro- cuando crucé el bosque el me esperaba en la copa de un árbol, cuando me vio bajar, el flechazo fue inmediato, es un Hanyou tan hermoso, viste unos hakama morados al igual que su kosode, su cabello naranja y largo se movía con el viento de aquella noche, era como si él me hubiese llamado especialmente para conocerle, ¡Rin yo tenía mucho miedo!- la cara de la chica expresaba claramente el miedo que sentía aquella noche. Rin solo atinaba a verla con curiosidad, mientras se mordía el labio esperando a que Moriko siguiese con su historia. – Al principio, me quedé perpleja, pero su sonrisa me capturó de inmediato, ¡Si pudieses ver aquella hermosa sonrisa!, me extendió su mano y algo me decía que la tomara. No dude y en un instante, la tomé y me llevó con él a lo profundo del bosque. Suena peligroso, pero en esos momentos…- Moriko se tomó la mano derecha con ternura y se sonrojo.- en esos momentos solo quería estar junto a él.

El corazón de Rin latió con fuerza.

"_En esos momentos solo quería estar junto a él" _aquellas palabras, las conocía a la perfección.

Habían sido las mismas que ella pronunció cuando Lord Sesshomaru la revivió con su Tenseiga.

-Conozco ese sentimiento Moriko, más de lo que crees.

-Espera, no he terminado.- dijo la chica un poco impaciente por las interrupciones de Rin.- Pasamos tres días de lo más divertidos, yo tengo 15 años Rin, parezco menor, lo sé, pero ya tengo 15 años, el es perfecto, tiene 19 años, escúchame…quiero una vida como la de mi hermana mayor, encontrar a un hombre que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo. Él se llama Tora-Hono es un hombre mitad bestia, tiene una cola rayada y larga, su color de piel es exquisitamente anaranjado, sus orejas son hermosas y lo mejor de todo es que él me deja acariciarlas, es un hombre-tigre hermoso…y lo amo Rin.- la voz de Moriko se hacía apasionada con el paso de las palabras, era como si su corazón se hinchara al contar su experiencia.

La pequeña Rin se sonrojó al escuchar sus últimas palabras, estábamos hablando de una chica de quince años que se enamoro de un hombre mitad bestia. No se le hacía nada anormal, pero… ¿por qué se escondía?

"_Lo amo"_

¿Y se tenía que esconder por eso?

-No entiendo la parte en donde tú te escondes en un bosque teniéndolo a él.- Rin observó el rostro de la chica que se ensombrecía y sus ojos brillosos se apagaron al instante. Enseguida, se arrepintió de sus palabras. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Ese es el problema Rin, pasamos tres días extraordinarios juntos, después, el se tuvo que marchar por dos días y me dejó en la cueva en donde se escondía. Cuando regresó…él y yo tuvimos relaciones.- la voz de Moriko se apagó.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos y la sangré se acumuló en sus mejillas.

-¿Estás diciendo que te convertiste en su señora?- la voz de Rin sonaba aguda debido a la excitación.

-Rin, necesito quedarme en un lugar seguro…estoy sola ahora.- las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_¿Qué hago? _Pensaba Rin con cierta inseguridad, ella nunca estaba sola, no desde que su Amo la rescató.

-Pero, ¿y él?- el miedo y una mezcla de coraje invadió el cuerpo de Rin, ¿es que acaso ese Hanyou se atrevió a abandonar a su amiga?

-Se marchó la noche de luna llena, regresará dentro de 500 años Rin, su poder es tan extraordinario que solo puede usarlo cada 500 años. Su tarea es reconstruir todo el ecosistema muerto de nuestro alrededor, llamémoslo el guardián de la naturaleza; si nos ponemos a pensar, yo no viviré 500 años…Y no lo volveré a ver. Él me dijo que solo un acontecimiento anormal y bastante raro en la naturaleza lo haría volver, pero no sé…- Rin rodeó a la chica en un abrazo caluroso, quería que se sintiera como en casa.

La entendía, su primer y único amor, se había marchado con la Luna.

_El suyo se había marchado con su corazón…_

* * *

><p>Los pasillos del gran castillo eran elegantes y de colores mate, todo encajaba a la perfección de su dueño. Un Daiyōkai con cabellos blancos estaba parado frente al río que corría dentro de su jardín interior. El viento movía su melena desprendiendo el olor a fuerza varonil.<p>

El destello de los rayos del sol, se reflejaba en su pupila, y su media luna púrpura latía fielmente en su frente.

Su mano comenzó a palpitar.

La alzo a la altura de su rostro y la apretó en un puño.

Se miró las garras y se las clavó en la palma.

Cuando abrió la mano, la sangre corría por todo su brazo.

Se acercó con cautela al agua y metió su mano ensangrentada, el río rugió con fuerza, estaba listo, el Reino del Señor de las Tierras del Oeste estaba listo.

Cuando se asomó a ver su reflejo las marcas de su rostro se esfumaron, su pelo se volvió negro, y entonces ya no era él…

El rostro de la pequeña niña que conoció por casualidad le sonreía desde el río donde minutos antes corría su sangre.

_Un linaje que sería indestructible._

Le dio la espalda al río, no era digno de un Daiyōkai tener esa clase de pensamientos tan débiles.

Estiró su mano y sintió el poder desprenderse de su dedo índice, el látigo verde salió disparado y se agito hasta golpear el río en donde la sonrisa de Rin parecía imborrable…pero que se disolvió tan pronto como el látigo la tocó.

-Es solo una mujer ordinaria.

Pero estaba equivocado.

_El había dejado una niña indefensa en la aldea, y regresaría por una mujer diferente…_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días después de la llegada de Moriko a la aldea cuando Inuyasha llegó, cauteloso arriba de la choza de la anciana Kaede vigilaba el pozo todas las noches.<p>

Pero en vano.

-¿Te sientes bien Moriko?

-Muy bien Rin- dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras se cepillaba su pelo castaño con los dedos – Muchas gracias por permitirme la estancia aquí anciana Kaede- los labios de Moriko se curvaron en una bella sonrisa que conmovió el corazón de la anciana, que aún con arrugas en la cara le devolvía la sonrisa de la misma manera que la jovencita se la dedicaba.

-Ahora somos tu familia, no hay nada que agradecer.- murmuró al mismo tiempo que servía en un tazón la sopa caliente que tendrían por cena. Cómo si aquél acto fuera la llamada para que Inuyasha bajara a cenar, el Hanyou entró por la puerta asustando a las dos chicas y a la anciana.

-Veo que he llegado a la hora correcta.- murmuró pasando su lengua por sus afilados colmillos. – ¡Keh! Sopa de hongos, ¿no pudo hacer algo con carne hoy?- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en flor de loto y ponía sus manos como tazón para recibir su porción.

Las jovencitas que yacían con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa lo miraron pícaramente y soltaron una risita al ver el comportamiento infantil del joven.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha, bienvenido de nuevo, enseguida te sirvo, hubiese hecho algo con carne si avisaras tu regreso…- murmuró dada por terminada la conversación pues Inuyasha no quería informarle de sus idas y regresos.

El Hanyou miró a la nueva integrante de la choza y la escudriñó con la mirada. Parecía ser una chica común, pero había algo raro en ella, era como si algo se escondiera… comenzó a escribir distintas hipótesis acerca de lo que era, desde un monstruo disfrazado hasta la reencarnación de Naraku, pero entonces lo vio.

Era algo en su mirada.

Brillaba de la forma más extraña y enternecedora…

Moriko sintió el escudriño de Inuyasha y comenzó a removerse incómoda en su asiento, pero como su carácter era un poco rebelde decidió mostrarle que sabía defenderse. El Hanyou captó enseguida que había sido descubierto y se sonrojó volviendo su atención al humeante segundo tazón de sopa que le había servido la anciana.

Rin miraba callada la escena.

-Supongo que no conoces a Moriko, ella se quedará a vivir con nosotros aquí para siempre, así que cuida también de ella.- dijo presentándolos.- Este es Inuyasha, es un tierno perrito.- dijo la anciana con dejo de broma, lo que provocó la risa discreta de ambas jovencitas y el sonrojo de un Hanyou que gruñía al tiempo que digería rápidamente la sopa, dispuesto a salir de ahí en cuanto quedara satisfecho.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a las risas y de la compañía femenina que el destino le brindaba.

_Ya que no tenía la de su amada…_

* * *

><p>Esa mañana hacía un frío invernal que calaba los huesos. Había sido una tarea difícil el salir de la cama, pero Kagome sabía que si se quedaba lloraría como casi todos los días.<p>

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que regresó a su época.

Y lo había intentado todo.

Había tratado incluso de salir con alguien, y sabía que aquel joven se había enamorado de ella, pero la imagen de Inuyasha y su sonrisa estaban tatuados en su corazón. Y decidió terminar cualquier tipo de relación y concentrarse en la universidad.

Sus amigas intentaban llevarla a los karaokes al final de las clases, pero su intento era inútil al descubrir que el dolor de Kagome todavía seguía en carne viva. Incluso Sota, su abuelo y su madre evitaban hablar de cosas que pudieran dañar su corazón.

Pero era como si cada vez que se decidiera a olvidar, él la encontrara…

Una lágrima resbaló por el camino habitual hacía su mandíbula, la sensación de sus lágrimas cayendo era ya algo a lo que la joven se había acostumbrado con el paso de los días.

¿Él la recordaba?

Se estremeció ante la idea de que él había conseguido olvidarla.

¿Cuándo iba a venir por ella?

Anhelaba el día en que pudiera regresar a casa y dirigirse al pozo y poder regresar.

_Pues ella, ante todo dolor que se acumulaba en su corazón…no perdía la esperanza de volverlo a ver._

* * *

><p>En los pasillos del Gran Palacio de las tierras del Oeste caminaba con un vaivén de caderas la hermosa Yōkai Honoka, la mujer que alojaba el Lord causaba sensación en su recorrido por el castillo a los ojos de cualquier hombre que la veía. Pero al pensar que su cabeza podría rodar al tocarla hacía que nadie se acercase a ella, y con esto la hermosa demonio se hundía en una soledad que secaba su corazón poco a poco.<p>

Hacía un clima agradable para ella, pues el frío viento soplaba removiendo salvajemente su cabello, quería salir al jardín interior para remojar sus pies en el río.

El cosquilleo incesante que Honoka sentía en su pecho se debía al hermoso tatuaje que poco a poco iba cobrando sentido, su vientre se estaba abultando y su cara iba hermoseándose con el paso de los días.

Su mano instintivamente tocó aquél pequeño relieve que impedía ver ya su sexo desde arriba.

-No demores en crecer, ya quiero salir de aquí…- dijo la yōkai permitiendo que el viento se robara sus palabras para que bailaran con un desesperado deseo de escapar.

Por suerte, habían sido escuchadas y fueron presas a unos cuantos pasos de donde ella se encontraba. Monomaru Eda había sido testigo de aquel tierno acto.

¿Es que acaso la señora del Lord estaba esperando a su primogénito?

Cómo podría él como un simple y sencillo comandante atraer su atención…

Una risilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos y bajó la vista para ver hacía donde provenía esa burla.

Abrió los ojos como platos al observar a Jaken muerto de la risa escondiéndose detrás de su pierna.

-Así que te gusta la hermosa yōkai.- dijo golpeando su pierna mientras su ataque de risa disminuía.

-No veo la gracia a algo tan desafortunado como mi destino señor Jaken.- la voz de Eda era realmente apagada, Jaken dejó de reír para observar fijamente los ojos del comandante que yacía frente a él.- Debería rodar mi cabeza por codiciar a la mujer de mi Emperador.- murmuró dándose por vencido. Los ojos de Jaken se abrieron como platos al escuchar la semejante barbaridad que se creía en el palacio.

-¿Pero qué dices?- dijo el pequeño sapo al tiempo que se palmeaba la frente- Ella obviamente no es la mujer de Lord Sesshomaru, la emperatriz llegará en 6 años, y es mucho más hermosa que Honoka.- y cuando terminó se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a aclarar las cosas a todos los que trabajaban en el castillo, pues era incorrecto que confundieran a Rin con Honoka.

Eda se quedó perplejo ante la información y su corazón resonó en su pecho como si hubiese cobrado vida de nuevo.

_Sabía entonces que este amor que destruía su pecho con salvajismo podría ser correspondido…_

* * *

><p>Después del jardín interior y del pequeño –si se le podía llamar así a las hectáreas que rodeaban el palacio- bosque de cerezos yacían los aposentos del emperador. Los mismos que dentro de poco serían lo de Rin también.<p>

Dentro del lujoso aposento se encontraba sobre la cama de cedro y ropa de cama de pieles y seda el Daiyōkai Lord Sesshomaru. Se había despojado de su armadura y su vestimenta, y sus espadas estaban en la pared aferradas como trofeos sobre la cabecera de la gran cama.

El cuerpo desnudo y majestuoso del Daiyōkai reposaba en la cama cubierto con pieles que contrastaban con su pálida piel.

Llevaba un día entero encerrado sin comida ni bebida, solo tenía ganas de verla…

De poder llenar el vacío que con el paso del tiempo era imposible llenar con cualquier actividad o entrenamiento, incluso con la guerra. Su imperio, era más fuerte que cualquier otro, pero no lograba entender, porqué lo sentía tan incompleto.

O tal vez si sabía.

Y era solo cuestión de orgullo, el no querer admitir que la necesitaba a ella…

A Rin.

A su hermosa joven.

La quería ya.

Quería compartir el lecho como ahora él compartía con la soledad.

Quería escuchar su risa al correr, su canto al montar a Ah-Uh e incluso las tontas peleas que tenía con Jaken.

Pero también tenía que reconocer que estaba asustado de traerla aquí. No quería que ella fuera tan frágil que no pudiese defenderse de cualquier cosa, y no se perdonaría el perderla cómo en 2 ocasiones estuvo de perderla para siempre.

Y entonces recordó que la flor de Honoka ayudaría a que su hermosa Rin se convirtiera en una Yōkai poderosa.

Alguien que pudiera rugir junto a él.

Alguien con quien pudiera compartir su eternidad…

Movió su mano y esto hizo que la cabellera platinada que descansaba en su brazo se resbalara y se extendiera por las sábanas de seda. Miro su mano y después su cuerpo…

Estaba consciente de cómo era el suyo, pero quería descubrir cómo era el de Rin…

Quería inspeccionar cada centímetro de aquella tersa piel que lo atormentaba en sueños…

Apretó los ojos haciendo que sus marcas violetas se acentuaran y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaban encendidos de un color rojo escarlata qué demostraban la verdadera naturaleza del Daiyōkai.

Sesshomaru se sentía tan confundido y desesperado, que comenzaba a perder el control de sus transformaciones, pues el deseo que Rin provocaba en él lo desconcertaba, lo confundía y lo atormentaba…

_Pero cuando lograba calmarse, entendía que pronto valdría la pena tanta espera._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! <strong>

**Estoy feliz de volver a leerlas, gracias a todas por sus reviews. Disculpen las molestias, es solo que la universidad me consume, y la mudanza y conseguir trabajo en otra ciudad no me deja mucho tiempo libre, pero ahora que se me presentaron vacaciones vengo más inspirada que nunca. Dejo de escribir ensayos literarios para escribir más aquí, y déjenme decirles que con la llegada de Moriko la historia da un giro interesante.**

**Espero que éste capítulo sea de su completo agrado.**

**¡Bienvenidas a todas las chicas que son nuevas lectoras, y gracias a las de casa! Me alegra mucho ver que hay chicas que aunque el español no sea su lengua materna se toman el tiempo de leerme.**

**Les mando un beso a todas y espero sus reviews que siempre me alegran el día.**

_**La Chica de La Cabellera Negra.**_


	6. Futuro Incierto

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y nada más, yo solo me encargo de escribir Lolicon, ¡jajaja no es cierto!, yo solo escribo esta historia de amor entre Lord Sesshomaru y Rin._

_Este Capítulo está dedicado a: _**Anzhelika Ksyusha,** **Kunoichi2518 y ****Shanthiyen **porque me animaron a escribir de nuevo**. **Y en realidad a todas las que han mandado sus reviews, me hace muy feliz ver que si lo leen después del tiempo que no publico. Después del Capítulo aclararé dudas que me pusieron en los reviews, ahora sin más palabrerías les dejo el capítulo, ya han esperado dos años, gomene.

**Eternidad Daiyōkai**

CAPITULO VI

**Futuro Incierto.**

_"El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad."_

_- _Giovanni Papini

Los meses pasaron para la no tan pequeña Rin como si de un viento cortante se tratase: fugazmente. Era como si las tareas de la aldea, el entrenamiento con la exterminadora y las tardes con Moriko le hicieran olvidar sus ansias de regresar con Sesshomaru.

Moriko por su parte se había adaptado perfectamente con todos en la aldea, asistía a los entrenamientos de Rin solo para animarla –e incluso para admirarla, pues sentía que sólo Rin era capaz de hacer todo lo que hacía viéndose maravillosa a tan corta edad-, pues ella quería convertirse en una sacerdotisa como la anciana Kaede. Cómo tenía el potencial, la abuela aceptó prepararla, pues venía de un linaje real.

Se encontraban sumergidas en el río que descendía de las montañas en compañía de Inuyasha y Yukari, el primero -claro está- no estaba muy a gusto con las dos damas, pero la anciana Kaede había salido de viaje por tres días y lo había dejado a cargo de las dos.

Sin más remedio que llevarlas al río se enfrasco en una batalla contra Yukari, pues el pequeño Mononoke de Rin se había convertido en un poderoso contrincante que hacía que la espada de Inuyasha no perdiera su filo.

Mientras los dos caballeros se enfrascaban en una lucha divertida a la vista de las chicas, ellas platicaban acerca de los acontecimientos previos en la aldea.

-Kohaku nunca deja de mirarte Rin, ¿has pensado alguna vez que le gustas a ese chico?- musitó Moriko mientras se trenzaba su largo cabello color miel, miraba a Rin con aquella cálida pero pícara mirada que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de reírse.

-Cállate ya- dijo Rin a media risa, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre las dos había una complicidad y una amistad que se afianzaba con el paso de las horas, los once años de Rin se afloraban a la vez que su cuerpo se desarrollaba, y a veces, cuando ella tenía alguna duda sobre los cambios en el mismo, Moriko siempre la auxiliaba, era como una hermana mayor.- Para mi que la que llama más su atención eres tú.- dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.- hablando de eso Moriko, te diré algo y no quiero que te molestes.- Los ojos violeta de la castaña se abrieron desmesurados, asustada por lo que saldría de los labios de la morena.

-Dime- murmuró sumergiéndose hasta los hombros.

-He notado que tus pechos te han crecido, ¿eso es normal?- dijo Rin terminando de atarse el pelo con el listón de su kimono al tiempo que se sumergía para quedar al nivel de la chica.

Moriko se tensó al instante. ¿Se notaba? Pensaba que lo había estado ocultando perfectamente, pero ni ella misma sabía el porqué de su crecimiento, le dolían y no era por la regla, de eso estaba segura, incluso notó que había perdido peso solo en el vientre. Tenía miedo. Y ahora que Rin lo había notado la demás gente podía darse cuenta también. Había sacado conclusiones, y si estaba en lo correcto, tenía que decírselo a alguien.

-Lo has notado…- dijo mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella. Rin se percato de la pena de su amiga y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, es natural.

-No es eso Rin.- dijo la castaña poniendo su mano encima de la de Rin.- Creo que estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron por la sorpresa y terminó por hundirse en el agua con la mirada perdida sin saber qué decir.

* * *

><p>-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- gritaba Jaken desde el otro lado de la puerta, emocionado y saltarín como tenía tiempo no estaba.- Le he traído el desayuno a su habitación porque he notado que no quiere salir de su escondite durante estos días. – dijo depositando la bandeja fuera de la puerta corrediza.- No se olvide de dar señales de vida.- y sin más la silueta que se mostraba del sapo verde danzando de un lado al otro fuera de su habitación se desvaneció.<p>

El Daiyōkai miró la puerta durante un rato más, sus labios se tensaron y movió su cuerpo de tal manera que sus músculos se tensaron mostrando así un cuerpo perfecto, su pelo platino caía brillante por toda la cama y sus ojos dorados como el ámbar se abrieron enfocándose en la bandeja de comida que le había sido traída.

Llevaba un mes encerrado en su habitación, no tenía ánimos de salir, y como estaba lo suficientemente grande para no aburrirse y contaba con jardín propio no necesitaba salir de ahí.

Le pasaban los reportes del palacio junto con su desayuno, comida y cena.

Buscaba que el tiempo volara, pero era simplemente imposible no extrañar a la pequeña Rin, haciendo sus travesuras molestando a Jaken o simplemente cantando por ahí.

No sabía nada de Honoka pero suponía su bienestar por la ausencia de Jaken lloriqueando a su alrededor.

Comenzó a vestirse con todo y su armadura del hombro y abrió la habitación, comió su desayuno y leía el informe tranquilamente, la paz que abundaba en las tierras del oeste desde que él había estado ahí lo tranquilizaba y lo emocionaba a la vez.

Aunque tal vez nunca se lo diría a nadie, le hubiese gustado compartir su estabilidad con su padre, tal vez, solo así, se sentiría orgulloso de él…

Cuando terminó de leer los informes y de desayunar, sacó la bandeja y se dirigió a su vasto jardín, se preguntaba mientras caminaba si Rin estaría contenta con su forma natural.

Estaba claro que siempre que se convertía era porque iba a luchar, pero había días en los que desaparecía del lado de Jaken y de Rin solo para transformarse y vagar por los alrededores en busca de algún demonio o simplemente… para ser él mismo.

Miró el cielo y se quiso imaginar el futuro cuando Rin regresase.

El flequillo del Lord de las tierras del oeste escondía los ojos más anhelantes de todo el palacio, su cabello lacio hasta debajo de las caderas se ondeaba con la brisa que lo hacía danzar.

Valía la pena la espera, y se lo repetía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

Aún recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho alguna vez acerca de construir una familia.

Estaba claro que la suya no había sido la más feliz del mundo, pero él quería que la suya fuera diferente, una en donde el pudiera cuidar de la otra persona como su padre no pudo con su madre.

Apretó las manos enterrándose así sus garras. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así de ridículo?

Un gruñido salió de su boca y un canino se mostró a la defensiva debajo de su labio superior.

Y entonces ese poquito de ira se convirtió en el pretexto perfecto para transformarse, sus manos se fueron convirtiendo en poderosas garras de perro, su perfecta nariz se alargó dándole pasó a un hocico aterciopelado de lo color blanco y las líneas moradas de sus mejillas se desgarraron hasta convertir al Daiyōkai en un perro blanco enorme.

En el verdadero Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Kagome se encontraba enrollada en un cobertor mientras hacía la tarea de la universidad, había logrado entrar y estaba preparada para graduarse de la mejor manera y poder olvidar el pasado para formar una familia con alguien que la quisiera.<p>

No se le ocurrió escoger otra carrera que la de escritora. Quería relatarle a la gente lo que yacía escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón, y no precisamente se trataba de un hombre. Era el paraíso que la época feudal escondía.

Quería desahogarse de alguna manera y éste era el pretexto perfecto para lograrlo. Y no iba por tan mal camino.

Estaba segura de que lograría convertirse en una escritora de fantasía famosa y su libro se convertiría en un best seller. Se rió sin poder evitarlo al pensar en Inuyasha preguntándole qué significaba aquella palabra tan rara, y su sonrisa se borró haciendo que sus labios formaran una línea recta y sus ojos mirasen el papel en el que escribía fijamente, sorprendiéndose al notar que aún en nimiedades como aquella Inuyasha siempre estaba presente. ¿Era tan difícil olvidar?, suspiró dejándose llevar por sus emociones y se permitió susurrar muy suave –Inuyasha…- dejo su bolígrafo a un lado y miró por la ventana la luna, era tan hermosa y a la vez tan lejana. Así cómo él.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de té humeante. No podía evitar derramar una lágrima cada vez que se acordaba de él. Los sentimientos no se esfuman de una vez por todas.

Menos algo como el amor por el Hanyou.

Éste es tan intenso que se necesita la fuerza de Kagome para atesorarlo.

Comenzó a reír, como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía. Sin duda tenía que plasmar aquellas metáforas en alguno de sus libros. Tenía que escribirlo todo. Aún si la tachaban de loca, no le importaba. Sabía que solo escribiendo todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que había sido testigo alguien la comprendería.

Tal vez sólo así su familia pudiera comprender el dolor que sentía.

Claro, sólo su mamá, su abuelo y Sota sabrían que el libro sería una autobiografía.

Pero por ahora, solo tendría que terminar aquel ensayo.

Y dormiría para seguir viviendo su triste realidad.

* * *

><p>Kirara corría a toda velocidad con Sango en su lomo, era la oportunidad perfecta para derribar a su oponente.<p>

Y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

**-¡**Hiraikotsu!-gritó la exterminadora sobre Kirara al tiempo que el boomerang se dirigía velozmente a la cabeza del demonio que atacaba el extremo oeste de la ciudad. Era un oso con un solo ojo, demasiado asqueroso en su opinión, pero muy fácil de vencer, y justo cuando el gran arma golpeó al oso éste se desvaneció.

-Vamos Kirara- dijo haciendo girar a su mononoke y dando la espalda alzó uno de sus brazos para que el boomerang regresara a ella. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se lo colocó en la espalda y Kirara apresuró el paso hacia la aldea.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que los demonios dejasen de acechar en la tierra?

Suspiró mientras observaba la aldea que yacía tranquila bajo sus pies, el monje Miroku estaba ayudando a Inuyasha con la leña, la anciana Kaede le enseñaba a Moriko cómo hacer ungüentos medicinales, y Rin... Sango abrió mucho los ojos al notar que la pequeña Rin estaba del otro lado de la choza de la anciana Kaede y se asombró al ver que practicaba con su arco. Apuntaba a un árbol y Yukari transformado cual gran felino yacía en los aires dejando caer una manzana para que su dueña las clavara en el tronco del árbol.

Y no había fallado ninguna.

_Sin duda cuando le enseñara a manejar la espada sería una de las mejores guerreras._

* * *

><p>Después de la comida hacía un clima de lo más agradable, a la pequeña Rin se le ocurrió que tal vez podrían dar un paseo a caballo Moriko y ella por los alrededores, esta vez sin Inuyasha claro estaba.<p>

Se apresuró a tomar las riendas del caballo que yacían colgadas a un lado de la puerta de la choza, se puso un traje que le había obsequiado Sango de cuando era más pequeña y corrió a ponerse unos zapatos cerrados para poder moverse más rápido sobre el caballo.

-¿A dónde vas tan decidida?- pregunto la abuela Kaede al tiempo que terminaba de recoger en donde minutos antes habían comido. La anciana la miraba con ojos de amor por que le recordaba a su hermana y a Kagome, siempre tan impulsivas. La pequeña Rin se veía espectacular en aquel traje de exterminador, se acoplaba totalmente a su figura que poco a poco se iba desarrollando para darle paso a una bella jovencita.

-¡Oh abuela!, pensé que estarías tan ocupada para no darte cuenta de mi ausencia.- dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la anciana y le daba un beso en la frente - Voy a salir a montar caballo con Moriko un rato, ¿Está en el templo verdad?- preguntó Rin mientras jugueteaba con las riendas que reposaban en sus manos, algo incómoda y algo ansiosa, esperando y rezando porque la anciana Kaede no se diera cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba con todo el tema de Moriko.

-Sí, dijo que quería estar ahí un rato, pero ya sabes que ella nunca te niega nada- dijo Kaede con una sonrisita mientras le daba un abrazo a Rin.- Vayan con cuidado, y ya sabes, si ocurre algo sólo grita muy fuerte, Inuyasha podría acompañarlas si quieres…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Rin negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡No!, querrá limitarnos y regresar más temprano no está en nuestros planes- dijo Rin corriendo hacia su pequeña habitación improvisada con Moriko. Tomó su arco y sus flechas y se las colgó en la espalda.- cualquier cosa que se a traviese yo misma la mataré.- dijo acomodando el arco de manera cruzada sobre sus pechos con un tono tan decidido que la abuela no pudo ignorar.

La anciana Kaede la miró y solo atinó a reírse, a veces le aterraba la idea de que algo malo le pasara, pero había sido testigo de varios entrenamientos de Rin, y lo de aquella serpiente todavía no lo olvidaba.

Suspiró y la despidió con la mano, sabía que se dirigía a los establos por dos caballos, pues aunque tuviera a Yukari, Rin decía que su mononoke también tenía derecho a disfrutar de un paseo sobre un caballo.

Rin corrió hasta los establos y tomó dos caballos, el negro que el monje Miroku le había regalado de cumpleaños atrasado y uno blanco que Moriko había encontrado vagando por el bosque. Las dos eran como polos opuestos, pero se complementaban demasiado bien.

-Vamos Yukari, te pondré en esta cesta para que puedas viajar cómodo y sin miedo a caerte.- dijo amarrando una cesta de mimbre en el costado del caballo. Después de que Yukari se acomodara bien amarró al otro caballo a las riendas del suyo para que lo acompañara hasta al templo que quedaba al otro lado de la aldea.

Cuando atravesó la aldea trató de hacerlo a toda prisa y cuando llego a su destino se encontró con Moriko saliendo del templo.

La miró con su atuendo de Sacerdotisa y sonrió. Se alegraba de ver a su amiga feliz con algo que a ella le gustaba y en paz con lo que estaba pasando. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza el que estuviera embarazada, pero estaba segura que sería una gran madre.

Habían acordado mantener en secreto el embarazo hasta que ella se sintiera completamente segura de que así era.

-¡Moriko!- gritó agitando la mano montada en su caballo.- ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!- grito mientras una suave brisa soplaba y movía su cabello suavemente.

Moriko la observó, llevaba un traje de exterminadora, se le veía completamente guapa, pensaba que cuando llegase a su edad sería una mujer muy hermosa, más de lo que ya era.

Corrió hacia su caballo y vio como Rin desenredaba las riendas de las suyas. Se las puso en sus manos y se aferró a ellas decidida a dar una cabalgata con su amiga, aquella que la había rescatado de la soledad del bosque.

-¿Cómo te sientes Moriko?- pregunto Rin a tiempo que se dirigían a las afueras de la aldea en donde tendrían una pradera para cabalgar y reír durante horas.

-Me siento bien, la verdad es que me la he pasado de maravilla en esta aldea, y respecto a lo otro…- dijo mirando su barriga con un leve sonrojo y un ceño levemente fruncido mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre de manera temblorosa -…estoy muy asustada, pero creo que nos irá bien- aunque el tono de su voz se escuchaba seguro, Rin comenzaba a conocer las inseguridades de Moriko y sabía perfectamente que su amiga no estaba tan cómoda del todo, estaba segura que en el fondo quería decirle algo que no se atrevía, pero la morocha era demasiado prudente como para andar indagando en algo que sólo era una hipótesis.

Le sonrió porque no necesitaba palabras para demostrarle que la apoyaba, y con el talón golpeó el costado del caballo haciendo que éste comenzara a trotar. -¡Sígueme!, he encontrado uno de los lugares más hermosos de esta aldea- dijo mirándola por arriba del hombro antes de seguir su camino dejando atrás unos ojos violetas que la miraban emocionada y una risa que se perdía entre la brisa otoñal que acechaba la tarde.

Era una de esas tardes como cualquier otra: tranquila, callada y un poco nublada. Los cascos de ambos caballos resonaban en la pradera y las chicas reían de vez en cuando al ver como se rebasaban entre sí o como el cabello se les pegaba a la cara dándoles un aspecto algo aterrador. Cuando por fin llegaron a un peñasco donde el río viajaba con ímpetu delante de ellas unos cuantos metros abajo, se detuvieron para observar el horizonte: aquel inmenso bosque que las separaba de las afueras de aldea.

Rin suspiró de forma audible y se giró hacia Moriko con una mueca que la castaña jamás había visto. Era como si la morena estuviese enojada con algo, pues su ceño estaba fruncido como casi nunca y tuvo miedo de haber hecho algo que la molestara, hasta que Rin habló mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si negase algo, causando que la ceja de Moriko se alzara incrédula. Iba a preguntar algo, pero la voz de Rin la interrumpió, enmudeciendo tantos sus pensamientos como su razonamiento.

-¿Crees que vuelva?- preguntó sin mirarla, sobre aquel corcel negro mostrándose imperiosa, y es que aunque Moriko supiera a qué se refería, llevaba pensando bastante tiempo que esa era la pregunta que atormentaba los días y las noches de su amiga. No supo qué contestar al instante, sin embargo, le indicó a su caballo que se acercara para ponerse a la misma altura para sólo ladear el rostro y verla directamente a la cara. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pasando la vista del bello rostro porcelanizado de Rin al peludo y tierno de Yukari, y cuando creyó estar lista para hablar no lo pensó dos veces.

-Tengo fe en que así sea- su voz aflautada cautivó a Rin, porque confiaba en las palabras sabías de su amiga y porque aquella era una pregunta que se venía haciendo desde el primer día en que había llegado. -¿Y tú?- lo ojos de Rin se abrieron sin mesura, y se giró hacia aquellos ojos violeta que la inspeccionaban a cada reacción haciendo del momento algo muy incómodo, logrando que la respiración de Rin se acelerara un poco más de lo debido, hasta que desvió la mirada escuchando de nuevo la voz de Moriko -¿También lo esperas con fe?- había sido una pregunta tan directa que le cortó el aliento a la morena, haciendo que sus manos se aferrasen a las riendas del caballo, acción que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña, afirmando sus teorías ante la existencia de un hombre especial en la vida de su amiga. La observó alzar la mirada, enfocar sus ojos color chocolate en el horizonte, como si quisieran fusionarse con el Sol y la admiró los segundos que ésta se quedó callada.

La belleza con la que Rin luchaba con sus sentimientos en su interior deslumbraba a su amiga y Moriko no lo pensó dos veces antes de poner su mano sobre las de Rin, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran al instante, observando cómo los labios de la morena se preparaban para dar su respuesta.

-Eso creo- y la sonrisa que forzó no sirvió para convencer a Moriko de aquellas dos palabras.

¿Estaba perdiendo la fe?, ¿Rin?

Los ojos ámbar brillaron de nuevo y sintió una de las manos de Rin sobre la de ella, mostrándole una de las sonrisas más bellas que jamás le había visto. –Confío en él- la voz ansiosa y fuerte de la morocha no hizo más que contagiarle de seguridad y confianza a la castaña, y cuando se dio cuenta que aún no había terminado se dedicó a mirar el mismo punto que su joven amiga para intentar comprender la profundidad de aquellas palabras –Él dijo que lo haría, Moriko- y entonces los hombros de Rin, que por un momento se encontraban tensos, se relajaron como si aquellas palabras fueran aliento de vida, como si fuesen suficientes para autoconvencerse con aquellas pañabras. Y la castaña sonrió, esperando algún día poder conocer a aquél que provocaba todo aquello en su amiga.

Quería ser testigo de que el anhelo de Rin se cumpliese.

_Porque estaba segura que si estaba ella creciendo para convertirse en algo grande, era porque él era también algo sin igual._

* * *

><p>Miroku llegaba con un costal de harina que había sacado de sus "ritos" de ayuda al pueblo. Inuyasha lo miraba con aquella sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sentado en flor de loto con las manos detrás de la nuca muy cómodo desde el suelo en la choza que el monje y la exterminadora compartían. -¿Cuándo crees que venga tu hermano por la pequeña Rin?- preguntó el pelinegro acomodando el costal encima de los otros cinco que también había "ganado", por no decir estafado.<p>

Inuyasha borró la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar la palabra "hermano" y puso los ojos en blanco, ¿es que acaso no había otro tema de conversación en aquella aldea? En efecto, sí que lo había, pero todos preferían hablar de lo sucedido con Rin que recordarle a Inuyasha que ya iba a cumplirse casi el año desde que Kagome no estaba –¡Kéh!, Rin de pequeña no tiene nada, ¿no la has visto últimamente?, estoy segura que en cualquier momento podrá vencer a Sango con una sola flecha- la sonrisa de Miroku, aquella que sólo aparecía ante un reto, se dibujó en sus labios y negó con la cabeza antes de responderle a su fiel amigo.

-Eso estaría muy interesante de ver, mi mujer no es de las que uno puede vencer fácilmente- se dirigió hacia lo que era la cocina y comenzó a servir un tazón de sopa para Inuyasha y para él. Obviamente no era tan bueno como el de Kagome, y eso tanto el monje como Sango lo sabían. La exterminadora estaba entrenada para matar, no para hacer guisos y limpiar casas, desgraciadamente ese rol lo venía ejerciendo el monje desde que vivían juntos. La comida que Sango preparaba a veces era incomible y por esa razón, Miroku había empezado a cocinar para bendición de Kohaku y de Inuyasha que era siempre los agregados a la hora de la comida. Inuyasha aceptó la sopa no sin antes darle una olfateada y cuando se aseguró de que dicha comida llevaba el sello de Miroku le dio el bocado que fue seguido de unos pocos más antes de que aquel pocillo se vaciara. –A veces me pregunto si no es sólo una excusa aquello del imperio para dejar a Rin acá y olvidarse de ella- susurró con una mano en la barriga mientras fijaba su mirada ámbar en la de Miroku, notando como éste había terminado de comer en el momento exacto que él había lanzado la pregunta.

El monje lo miró atentamente por unos escasos dos segundos, antes de carraspear y limpiarse con la manga las comisuras de los labios. –Pues yo he escuchado rumores en el mercado negro del Sur- los ojos amarillos de Inuyasha se abrieron sin mesura y con una mueca de enfado clavó su mirada en la del monje.

-¿Me puedes decir qué hacías tú en el mercado negro del Sur?- la pregunta hizo sonreír al monje, quién ya le estaba restando importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano muy atinado de él cuando quería deshacerse de alguna dificultad. –Pues necesitaba más tarjetas de hechizos y tú sabes que esas sólo se consiguen ahí, fui hace un par de días en el lomo de Kirara, no me ha pasado nada, además tú estabas muy ocupado como para decirte que me acompañaras- y no dijo más, no era necesario. Inuyasha había ido como cada semana a merodear por el pozo a ver si de casualidad Kagome regresaba, o tal vez, sólo para escuchar los susurros de aquella voz aterciopelada de la morena que a veces solía escuchar. Chasqueó la lengua y le hizo un gesto con la mano al monje para que siguiera con su historia y cuando Miroku lo advirtió siguió hablando emocionado porque él también sentía curiosidad por todo aquello. –He escuchado que Sesshomaru ya tiene el imperio construido, y que está juntando un ejército muy poderoso para recuperar parte de las tierras que los demonios aún tienen en su poder. El caso aquí, es que en efecto sí está viviendo ya en un imperio, y según los rumores está ya terminado- el monje miró a su amigo sin pronunciar algo más, alzando una ceja al descubrir el asombro de Inuyasha, quién había dejado ya su tazón de sopa a un lado.

-¿Un imperio?- repitió con la cuchara todavía en la boca. Miroku la miró con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro y por eso se permitió reír antes de meterse una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-¿De verdad de todo lo que te dije se te ha quedado el imperio?- negó con la cabeza dispuesto a seguir la historia cuando Inuyasha miró por encima de su hombro mientras seguía sirviéndose un segundo tazón, cómo si así le diera la señal para que siguiese hablando. –No es cualquier imperio, la señora de los demonios "mascota" aseguraba que era un inmenso palacio, parecido al que alguna vez gobernó tu padre- la voz del monje sonaba segura, pero no dejaba de lado la previsión con la que decía las cosas, pues él nunca sabía cómo le iba a caer la noticia a Inuyasha. Sobre todo después de que la señorita Kagome se había ido. –Supongo entonces…- prosiguió al escuchar el silencio algo incómodo que comenzaba a formarse en la habitación -… que Sesshomaru, en efecto, está preparándolo todo para convertir a Rin en una yōkai. Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con algo muy parecido a la envidia, y Miroku supo que era el momento perfecto para intervenir.

-Pues que haga lo que quiera Miroku, pero ojalá que cumpla su palabra. No es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer- y sin más siguió devorando el platón de sopa, pero eso no había sido lo único que había asombrado al monje, no. El hambre de Inuyasha era algo que ya conocía de mucho, pero a veces, la incoherencia del Hanyou era algo que el monje no podía prever.

-Lo dices tú Inuyasha… quién jugó con los sentimientos de dos mujeres- no dijo nada más, no era necesario cuando Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que su amigo le estaba diciendo la verdad. El monje siguió comiendo, taciturno como sólo Miroku sabía ser.

Y la plática terminó ahí.

_Entre verdades que atormentaban y preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta._

* * *

><p>¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en el que paseara por el castillo y alguien se le acercaría sin miedo a nada?<p>

La yōkai se ejercitaba con el vientre de meses ya algo abultado, era increíble cómo a diferencia de una madre "normal", ella tenía que llevar una panza casi de 7 meses durante 6 años y unos cuantos meses más. Era una completa molestia, pero sabía que jamás había estado tan segura como con Sesshomaru, así como jamás había estado tan sola.

Llevaba ya un par de meses en aquel gigantesco palacio del que ella se había mofado cuando era inexistente, pero ahora que estaba ahí, recorriendo cada pasillo, se asombraba del tiempo que había estado ahí y de lo imposible que era terminar de recorrerlo. El único lugar al que jamás había entrado era el Ala donde estaban las habitaciones principales, las cuales sabía por oídas, que pertenecían al Lord y a la futura emperatriz. Jaken dormía en el Ala continua, y por esa razón tampoco es que tuviera con quién discutir como antes.

Caminaba ahora por los jardines de flor de cerezo, los cuales hermoseaban como lo hacía su tatuaje y se dedicó a observar como caían los pétalos de ese color tan encantador. Se preguntó, cómo sería el tatuaje de ella si estuviese coordinado con las estaciones, pero no encontró respuesta alguna ya que su tatuaje siempre tomaba una forma de flor diferente, y le era imposible lograr aquella analogía. Por eso, cuando se puso de pie después de mucho pensar frente al río y junto a un amplio camino de cerezos , abrió los ojos sin mesura al encontrarse ahí a un hombre, para ser más precisos uno muy apuesto que la observaba como si se tratase de algún tipo de Dios. Comenzó a boquear como pez porque no sabía qué palabras debía usar y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue lo siguiente: "Lo siento, no sabía que estaba estorbando".

¿De verdad?, ¿sólo eso podía ocurrírsele?

La risa del joven la sacó de sus reproches mentales y la hizo cerrar los labio de inmediato, abrazándose el vientre con algo de inseguridad, pensando si era prudente gritarle a Sesshomaru por su ayuda. Sin embargo, el gesto del capitán del ejército la dejó perpleja.

-Monomaru Eda, un placer Honoka- inclinado así como estaba se veía más grande, pues aquel simple gesto hacía que su cuerpo se viera enorme y torpe. Cuando los ojos verdes chocaron con los de ella, algo desconocido para la demonio se apoderó de sus mejillas. Y es que no era difícil de creer que nadie había tenido el gesto de presentarse así con ella.

No supo que decir al momento, sólo sonrió y aquel gesto hizo que el capitán recuperara la confianza que levemente estaba perdida al notarla tan asustada. ¿Era tan feo?

-Es… un gusto, Monomaru- lo miró un poco insegura de lanzar la siguiente pregunta, pero necesitaba respuestas porque no quería tener algo que ver con algún enemigo, o invitado cercano a Sesshomaru, no fuese a tener algún tipo de castigo que la dejara encerrada en su habitación los próximos 6 años -debo preguntar, ¿quién eres?- los ojos violetas de Honoka escudriñaron al joven pero mostraban también un poco de esperanza.

Quería que su respuesta fuese algo que la dejara tranquila, que le diera aquella esperanza de poder tener a alguien con quién convivir en aquel enorme palacio que más que un hogar, representaba un encierro. Uno lujoso por cierto, algo que los mortales llamarían la jaula de oro.

-Soy el capitán del ejército del Lord, pero no te preocupes, creo saber el porqué de tu pregunta, y me he asegurado de poder hablar contigo sin causar algún tipo de problema- aunque él era demasiado honrado y educado, no pudo evitar mostrarse algo nervioso cuando la yōkai de ojos violetas y de pecho tatuado se rió sonrojándose aún más. ¿Es que acaso había mujer más hermosa?

-Vaya, me alegro que así sea, no sabes la soledad que se vive aquí- se tocó la espalda un momento, adolorida entonces por el peso que generaba ya su abultado vientre, mirando el banco donde estaba sentada como si de una cama con cien almohadas se tratase. -¿Te molesta si me siento?, de hecho… podrías hacerlo tú también- ¿por qué sentía como si miles de hormigas le picasen en las mejillas?, decidió ignorar todo aquel drama que su cuerpo comenzaba a crear y se sentó sin esperar respuesta, palmeando el lugar a su lado, el cual no tardó en ocuparse. Y pronto, al par que los pétalos caían de aquellos cerezos, las risas comenzaban a rimar con la corriente del río.

Al fin tenía motivos para reír.

_Y aquellos ojos violetas que vivían apagados, se encendieron a la par que sus mejillas cobraron vida de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Las visiones de Moriko comenzaron un par de semanas después de que se mudara a la aldea. Con el entrenamiento arduo al que la sometía la anciana Kaede y las constantes actividades que conllevaba compartir deberes con Rin, sin contar con su embarazo, atribuyó las visiones a un cansancio que la llevaba a la alucinación.<p>

Pero no, la última vez que tuvo una supo que eran algo así como un don cuando se vio con Rin en aquel peñasco, y es que había sido la misma escena y eso le había asegurado que sus "visiones" eran verdaderas. Y tuvo miedo.

Trataba de trabajar en el templo y de limpiarlo sin pasar por aquel espejo que era en dónde se reflejaban momentos que podían repetirse en el mismo día o unos después. Y es que aunque no había tenido ninguna premonición mala, no quería arriesgarse a tenerla ahora.

Hasta que llegaba la hora de limpiar el espejo y donde su curiosidad podía más que su razón, fue entonces, que después de hacer toda la limpieza del templo, se ponía a limpiar con mucho cuidado aquel espejo ovalado que colgaba en uno de los pasillos principales, y cuando lo hizo no pudo moverse más, el corazón le latía desbocado, y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse en el momento en que vio toda la aldea ardes en llamas, aquella desesperación que sentía se convirtió en temor, y después, en horror. Quería correr, alcanzar a todas las personas que salían despavoridas, pero ella simplemente no podía, estaba estancada en la choza que compartía con Rin, con un pie debajo de una madera, y con su bebé en brazos, gritando como una loca. Se aferró al espejo, como si quisiera dejar de ver aquello, pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera en su presente, así como en su futuro. Se encontraba atrapada, en dos de las formas más crueles. Se escuchó gritar, como una loca, y entonces lo vio: era Yukari, quién traía a Rin sobre su lomo.

Y cuando se dio cuenta Rin intentaba quitar aquella madera pesada ella sola, mientras que Yukari peleaba con un águila que aventaba fuego como si de una cascada se tratara. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?, ¿Y la anciana Kaede?

-¡LLÉVATELO RIN!- pero la pelinegra de ojos chocolate, la miraba con los ojos acuosos, negando con la cabeza, tratando neciamente de mover aquella madera.

-¡NO!, no voy a dejar a mi única amiga aquí atrapada, ¡YUKARI!- el gran félido descendió de las alturas para intentar mover aquel inmenso trozo de techo que cubría media pierna de la castaña. Y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo otro pedazo de madera escurría de aquel techo casi deshecho, provocando que Rin inmediatamente gritara algo que Moriko no pudo entender bien. Y al no poder escucharlo con claridad gritó ella también -¡LLÉVATELO RIN!, ¡VETE YA!- el sonido de la madera quemándose y crujiendo era sin duda algo nuevo para ambas, y aunque Rin había logrado esquivar aquella bola de fuego gracias a que Yukari la empujó del otro lado, aquella ave endemoniada no dejaba de lanzar fuego por doquier, y la gente gritaba, lloraba y también moría…

-¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ!- ¿por qué era tan necia?, ¿por qué ella simplemente no pedía que la salvaran?, ¿había perdido la fe?, ¿se estaba dando por vencida?

No.

Estaba siendo realista, y sabía que no iba sobrevivir con medio cuerpo inmóvil, porque la aldea estaba quedando deshecha, y porque ella no aguantaría un viaje en su condición, y porque el fuego ya estaba por alcanzar aquel trozo de madera y en cualquier momento le iba a caer la choza entera.

Lo escuchó llorar en su pecho, y sus ojos se abrieron sin mesura mirando a aquellos chocolate que ya estaba rojos por las lágrimas que los invadían, y sabiendo que tenía que elegir las mejores palabras, sonrió besando la mano de Rin que se encontraba en su mejilla –No pierdas la fe en nada, Rin.- le entregó al bebé y Rin lo aceptó de inmediato, llorando y sollozando como jamás la había visto, y aquel simple gesto le partió el corazón -¡Sálvense ahora que pueden!, yo al fin voy a estar con él, te cuidaré desde la luna, voy a estar bien…- y comenzó a llorar también, mientras sonreía, porque sabía que sí, que era su fin, pero era el principio de una segunda vida, una vida junto a él.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- el grito de Rin se escuchó en toda la aldea, una aldea que se quemaba, que se desintegraba… que moría. Así como una parte de su corazón moría aquella noche. Yukari rugió porque sabía que no podrían huir de tanta llama si se quedaban ahí, y comenzó a separar a Rin de Moriko, haciendo que Rin se aferrase más al bebé que tenía. Y cuando logró que la pelinegra se montase se elevó escuchando aquel grito que hizo que Yukari rugiera aún más fuerte, porque lo sentía… porque ese dolor era el de un alma que lo había perdido todo aquella noche. Su amistad, su aldea, su hogar, todo como aquella primera vez que los lobos destruyeron su primer hogar…

Y entonces cuando miró hacia abajo y extendió su mano como si de aquella forma Moriko la pudiera tomar, la vio sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo su mano como si la alcanzara, y un segundo después, la choza de le vino encima.

-¡NO!, ¡MORIKO!, ¡MORIKOOOOOOO!- sus manos se aferraron al espejo, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo sólo estaba su reflejo, pero su respiración estaba agitada, y su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se revisó y supo que estaba completa.

¿Qué había sido eso?, acaso…

_Pero no alcanzó a formular la última pregunta porque se desmayó…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>

**Merezco un latigazo del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, lo sé. No quiero aburrirlas con mis disculpas de siempre, es por eso que les traigo este capítulo que en lo personal me costó mucho trabajo, espero que les guste y espero que tanto personaje nuevo no les resulte aburrido, es sólo que considero que la historia está tomando fuerza y no saben lo feliz que me pone recibir correos de todas ustedes dejando algún review o siguiendo la historia.**

**¡Gracias por todo!, y no se preocupen, ya está en proceso el próximo capítulo, así que espero que éste sí les guste y sigan la historia hasta su final. Cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar pueden hacerlo en los Reviews o vía Mensaje Personal, yo siempre ando respondiendo ahí los reviews ya que he leído que no se puede hacer por acá, excepto claro por las que no tienen cuenta, a quienes sí respondo aquí mismo. Como ahora, que responderé a todas porque haré una excepción:**

**Inu- chan:** _Me alegro linda que estés siguiendo la historia y que te encante, espero leerte de nuevo por acá y que mi falta de update no haya hecho que te alejaras de estos dos enamorados. ¡Un beso!_**  
><strong>

serena tsukino chiba: _Tú siempre tan linda y cariñosa, te mando un abrazo también y me da gusto ver que has estado siguiendo la historia. Me alegra que te parezca interesante, esperemos que pronto haya más acción, así que espéralo ;)_

**black urora:** _No puedo dejar de escribir, pero sí que había abandonado Eternidad Daiyokai, ¡gracias por seguirlo!, y qué bueno que te guste, espero leerte como en todos los capítulos, un beso._

PAMILA DE CASTRO: _Obrigado pelo comentário, estou feliz que você gosta da história. E__spero que continuem a acompanhar-me até o fim e você vai gostar deste __capítulo. ¡Beijos!_

**celeste:** _Y los que faltan querida ;) las descripciones del emperador serán cada capítulo más... buenas. Un beso y gracias por leerme._**  
><strong>

Sotam: _Uy, nunca había pensado en eso, creo que la ingenuidad de la Rin que dejó Sesshomaru era muy conveniente, pero ahora que creció y por todo lo que puedes leer en este capítulo creo que están muy cerca de descubrir la opinión de Rin al respecto, ¡besos! y gracias por leer la historia._

Misa Hatake: _Hola linda, yo también espero que la dulce Kagome pueda regresar con Inuyasha *se entriztece aunque sabe qué pasará, jiji* la verdad es que ellos se merecen la felicidad, y no faltará mucho, ya verás. Respecto a Honoka, bueno. Ella es una demonio que posee el poder de dar a luz una flor que es capaz de transformar a un humano en un demonio casi tan poderoso como Sesshomaru, es por eso que el emperador de las tierras del Oeste la está protegiendo, porque obviamente quiere que su pequeña morocha sea su emperatriz. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, ¡un beso!._

Nabiki-san: _Querida Nabiki, ¡sírvete bien!, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo como te gustó el pasado. Y ojalá y nos sigas hasta el final, un besote enorme y ¡gracias por tu review!._

**yol:** _Aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo linda, espero lo disfrutes._

Kunoichi2518: _Me encantan los reviews como los tuyos. ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de cuestionar la historia!, y has dado justo en el clavo. Inuyasha descartó la posibilidad de encontrar semejante demonio, porque su padre (recordemos que él lo admiraba y era uno de los demonios más poderosos) no lo logró, lo menciona de hecho en uno de los capítulos anteriores. Y respecto a las chicas, ya lo irás viendo tú conforme avance la historia. Espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar, cuento contigo para seguir por acá, ¡un beso!._

Anzhelika Ksyusha: _Me encanta que te encante, simplemente gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, vendrán descripciones que te harán enamorarte más del albino. Yo también quiero un Yukari para mí jajaja, y bueno, Moriko es uno de los personajes que más me gustan de Eternidad. Ya verán porqué. En cuanto a su pareja, bueno... cada demonio es un mundo. Sólo nos queda esperar. ¡Besooos! _

luz gabriela: _¡Listooo!, ya la continué, espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar, te mando un beso._

Sifu Sihaya: _Linda, muchas gracias por tu review, y yo también me alegro por mi Honoka, tan linda que es ella. Es entendible su carácter, no me gustaría ser usada como ella lo fue en muchos años. Un beso enorme y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho._

Shanthiyen: _Los comentarios como el tuyo son los que me animan a escribir después de mucho tiempo de estar releyendo la historia para pensar en cómo continuar. Es complicado meter personajes nuevos porque hay personas que no les gusta, pero cuando leo que hay gente que si los aprecia, me pongo muy feliz. Yukari, Honoka, Moriko y el comandante Eda te lo agradecen. Un beso grandísimo. Adjunto acá una imagen de Yukari para que lo conozcas: 5qY9QjW. png (sin los espacios)._

**Marina B.C: **_Hola linda, me alegra mucho tu entusiasmo, pero me parece un poco injusto eso de adelantarte la historia a ti sola, jéh. Peeeeero, acá tienes un capítulo nuevo y espero que te guste mucho. Me alegrará mucho encontrar otro review tuyo el próximo capítulo. Un beso enorme.  
><em>

**kagxinu: **_¡Bienvenida a Eternidad Daiyokai!, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando y que me hayas dejado dos comentarios, lamento hacerlas esperar tanto, acá está un capítulo para que te sirvas bien ;) espero seguir leyéndote en próximos capítulos, un beso enorme. _

**angie lepe: **_Nuevo capítulo para ti hermosa, ¡un beso!_**  
><strong>

fridisienta: _Thank you so much!, i'm so glad to recieve people with another language that appreciate my story. I hope you continue it till the end! XO._

**Roxi** y **Guest**: _Muchas gracias por dejar un review, me hacen muy feliz cuando les parece buena la historia, espero la sigan hasta el final y lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto._

Akina54: _Aquí está un capítulo más para ti linda, ¡un beso! y espero leerte en próximos capítulos._

miko-san14: _No mueras D: ¡por favor!, me quedo sin lectoras u_ú, espero que sigas esperando capítulo aún y lamento la espera, un beso enorme Miko-san._

05: _La tristeza de Inu será pasajera, ya verás hermosa. Un besote enorme y me alegro que te guste el fic, espero no haberte decepcionado después de dos años sin publicar._

**Ali:**_ ¡Al contrario!, gracias a ti por escribir, espero que te guste este capítulo también y que pueda seguir leyéndote en los próximos, ¡un beso!_**  
><strong>

**April:** _¡Hola!, me alegro que te guste mucho, y acá tienes otro capítulo más, lamento hacerte esperar mucho. Y bueno, si la continúas entonces no sería Eternidad Daiyokai, un beso enorme para ti y espero leerte otra vez por acá.  
><em>

**luz de luna: **_¡Bienvenida a Eternidad Daiyokai! eres una suertuda porque no has tenido que esperar como las demás dos años para leer un poco más de esta historia. Me alegra mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerme, un beso enorme._**  
><strong>

**Y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles a todas por su tiempo, así como aquellas que me leen desde las sombras jaja y sólo me siguen. Ojalá y algún día se animen a escribirme algo, un beso a todas ustedes y gracias por sus: Follow Story, Favorite Author y Favorite Story.**

**Hasta pronto ~**

**_La chica de la cabellera negra _ **


End file.
